The Present
by TheSrishtiJain
Summary: To every daughter her father is a king. And what happens when this protective king embraces his daughter's hatred just to keep her safe... He choose to take her hatred with a smile no matter inside he cried like a child. And how this vulnerable father is healed by his two sons! Go on and read...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note -**

So am back... Back? Actually i never went! Can't stop troubling you guys with my stupid stories... Sorrryyyy! But you gotta read this one... Go ahead and read...

* * *

A girl was hurriedly running down a staircase in a huge bungalow... Bungalow? Better say a palace! It seemed no less than a residence of a queen... Huge walls painted in white... White flooring with a bluish white carpet on the ground... Paintings made by famous and great artists hung around on the walls... A huge chandelier hanging in between the drawing room... Precious artefacts kept around for decoration... A combination of white and blue curtains covering the huge windows... Numerous trophies, kept in one showcase which reflected the brilliance of the owner of this house... Number of helpers and workers were moving around in the mansion... Some cleaning the huge vases... While some busy in arranging the cushions on the sofa... A chef was busy working in the kitchen with some other helpers.  
As soon as the girl came down she went near a wall... The wall that was covered by a majestic photo... She pulled aside the curtain that was present in front of the photo... The yellow lights enhancing the beauty of the picture... It depicted a handsome man dressed up in a suit, standing holding a small girl of about 4 years old in his arms... The photo seemed to be taken in a garden with small plants bearing beautiful and delicate flowers in the background... The young girl was wearing a bright yellow coloured frock and was smiling big... Her smile brighter than sunshine and this was seen by the way the man was looking at her... Lovingly and with care as if holding his most precious possession in his hands  
The girl was staring at the man in the photo... After a few moments she said...

Girl - Papa... Ajj ek bohot important case ka verdict hai... Please wish me the best!

And after a while she gave the same beautiful smile as in the picture and then walked to the dining room to have her breakfast... As soon as she settled helpers started serving her when one helper came there to inform her that some reporter had came to meet her...

Girl - Send him here!

And soon a man walked inside holding a tablet in his hand...

Girl - Please have a seat...

Reporter - Thank you ma'am (settling down)... Ma'am am Ray... I am here to take your interview ma'am... As you had promised our editor one...

Girl - Yeah i remember... Breakfast?

Reporter - No ma'am... Am already done... Thank you

Girl - Then lets begin... I have only half an hour as i have a hearing in the court and i need to leave for my office...

Reporter - Ok Miss ARYA PRAYDUMAN... So i would like to begin with it! Ma'am you are rightfully regarded as one of the best defence lawyers in The New York City infact in the whole of the USA... Not a single case lost in your whole carrier... How did you do it ma'am?

Arya - As i always say... If you are innocent you shouldn't be punished! Thats the only principle i follow... Taking the right case for the right man is important... And obviously proving what is true is easier than proving what is wrong... Every criminal does some or the other mistake... So catching the right one helps me proving my clients innocent

Reporter - Ma'am you are already living the life people dream of... Being only 24... Any secrets?

Arya - First of all if i look like 24 then thank you... But sadly am not 24 but 27... About secrets! There's none... You better ask this question to the department of internal revenue service! (With a laugh)

Reporter - Nice sense of humour ma'am... Ma'am something about your family... It has always been a mystery to us!

Arya - (her expressions changing to grave hearing the word family) Next question please!

Reporter - Sorry if it hurt you in anyway... Ma'am there are rumors all around that you are going to shift to India after few days! Is anything true in this?

Arya - Am worried the rumours are true... I am going to shift to India in a weeks time... This case is my last case in US

Reporter - May i know the reason behind this sudden decision if not personal?

Arya - Its just that am missing my birth place... The country i belong to...

Her cellphone rang disturbing their talks...

Arya - Yes Joe? (her assistant)

Joe - Ma'am... There's some important business that you will personally have to look after... When can i expect you in your office ma'am?

Arya - I will be there in an hour...

Cutting the call she excused the reporter and went in her room to get ready... She came back and found DA MAA waiting for her in the hall... DA MAA was a old lady in her mid 60s... Her hair white and skin tone fair... One of the very few sari wearing ladies in the USA... And the only person close to Arya...

Arya - Da maa mai office jaa rahi hu...

Da maa - Beta nashta kar liya na?

Arya - Haa kar liya...

Da maa - Sham ko jaldi ghar aa jana beta... Sahab ka phone aane wala hai na...

Arya - Haa mai aath baje tak aa jaugi... Aur mai papa se baat nahi karne wali... Woh phir se wahi bolege ki India mat aao... Aur aise bolte hai ki mujhe manna hi padta hai... Lekin iss baar nahi... Mai India jaa kar hi rahugi... Aur jab tak pauch nahi jati unse baat bhi nahi karugi! Chalo bye... Mai jaa rahi hu office...

And soon she ran off to her stretched limo and the chauffeur drove her off... Here Da maa was still sitting on the couch staring at the picture hanging on the wall...

Da maa - Woh nahi manegi sahab... Bohot ziddi hai... Apphi ki tarah... Ab na usse app rok sakte hai na mai... Ab India jakar kya hoga yeh sirf upar wala hi janta hai!

*ACP sir's house, Mumbai*

ACP sir was sitting on his rocking chair in his bedroom... Looking at some indefinite point... Lost in his thoughts... He was lost in a past memory dated 27 years ago...

***Flashback***

ACP sir was walking on the streets of Mumbai... He was out for a evening walk... Not often he got time for walks like these... His job in CBI (then as its 27 years ago) kept him busy... He was looking around at the beauty of nature... Humming a song and watching the birds flying back to theirs nests... It was a windy day... Trees were harshly moving against each other giving rise to rustling noise... When in between he heard some sound... Sound of a child crying... He looked around trying to figure out from where was the sound coming when he saw a basket peeping out from behind a tree... He went there to find a small baby basket made up of cane... It was covered with a baby pink coloured soft and thin cloth which was almost transparent... With a cream coloured cotton mattress inside and a small cream coloured blanket... It was covered from all sides with a net which was again pink in colour while small toys hanging on its handle for the child... Small stars decorated the basket while ribbons made it look cuter... But even the beautiful basket failed to match the cuteness of the baby girl that was lying inside it... She was about only a month old... Wearing a sky blue coloured frock... And a hairband on her head... A teadybear in hand and teary eyes... She looked like an angel who just came on earth from heaven... ACP sir was looking at the baby girl while she stopped crying when she saw him... With her angelic deep black eyes she was staring him without blinking... ACP sir looked around to find if someone was coming to take her but he couldn't see anyone... He started going away to looking for the child's parents but as soon as the small innocent soul saw him going she started crying again... ACP sir finding no other way waited at the place...

ACP - (worriedly) Koi itna laparwa kaise ho sakta hai! Itni si bachi ko koi aise chod ke jata hai kya!

An hour passed and then a few more... But no one came to take back the innocent soul... The sun had already set and moon took its place... ACP sir was still standing there... With the support if the tree... And the basket with the girl still kept near him... ACP sir would not budge... His heart didn't permit him to leave such a small child alone on a windy night... Just then the baby girl started crying again... ACP sir tried consoling her but it was of no use... Maybe she was hungry he concluded... And having no other option he picked up the girl from the basket... Kept a note in it with his address and phone number so that in case someone comes there searching for her they may find the note and giving a last glance around he walked back to his house... On the way he brought a packet of baby food  
Entering inside his house he closed the door... While making food her started talking to the innocent soul although he knew she would understand nothing...

ACP - Ab appko yahi rehna hai... Jab tak appke mumma papa nahi mil jate... Ok?

While the girl flashed a beautiful smile at his words as if replying to him that yes am ready to live with you... Today... Tomorrow... And forever...

***Flaskback ends***

Doorbell rang bringing ACP sir out of his thoughts... Shyam, ACP sir's helper opened the door and saw team waiting outside and welcomed them... ACP sir had called them for dinner today... He told that he wanted to share something with them and he would do it over dinner today... What? They had no idea of... But they had seen nervousness on his face... A rare nervousness I would say! ACP Prayduman and nervous... It was indeed a rare sight which made the team worried... But having no other option he decided to wait until he tells them what ever he wanted to...

Shyam - Sahab aayiye na ander...

Abhijeet - Woh ACP sir hai na?

Shyam - Haa sahab hai... Woh app logo ka hi intezar kar rahe the... Unke kamre mai hai woh... App log baithiye mai abhi bulata hu unko...

Daya - Nahi... Tum rehne do... Hum bula kar late hai unhe...

Abhijeet - Haa chalo...

While the team settled on the sofa Abhijeet and Daya went upstairs to ACP sir's room... They knocked on the door seeking permission to enter inside... While a low voice responded them saying...

ACP - Aa jao... Darwaza khula hai...

Abhijeet and Daya entered inside to find the room dark... The lights were off and the only source of light in the room was window through which faint moonlight entered... They could see ACP sir's silhouette sitting on the rocking chair... This was another rare sight that they witnessed today... ACP sir sitting so silent in the dark... Now they were sure of something going on in his mind that was disturbing him... Before they could say anything ACP sir said in the same low voice...

ACP - Aa gaye na sab log? Chalo bahar chalte hai...

Abhijeet - Haa sir sab log toh aa gaye... Lekin humare ACP sir kahi chale gaye hai!

ACP - (facing them now) Mai kaha gaya hu? Mai toh yahi hu... Tum dono ke samne!

Daya - Nahi sir yeh toh bas appka sharir hai... Apka man toh kahi aur hi hai... Nahi toh humare ACP sir iss tarah, andhere mai baithne walo mai se nahi hai sir!

Until then duo had settled on the bed... Room still being dark as no one wished to make it illuminated as darkness helps seeing somethings better which light hides!

ACP - (in an attempt to change the topic) Mai andhere se darta thodi na hu jo andhere mai na baith saku!

Abhijeet - App bahar ke andhere ki baat kar rahe hai sir aur hum apke andar ki andhere ki baat kar rahe hai... Woh andhera jisse kahi na kahi hum teeno darte hai!

ACP - Abhijeet tum yeh kya...

Daya - Sach kahu sir agar koi kaam hai jo app nahi kar sakte toh woh hai jhoot bolna... Aur humse toh bilkul bhi nahi...

Abhijeet - Hum jante hai sir koi toh baat hai jo apko pareshan kar rahi hai!

ACP - Baat toh hai Abhijeet aur wahi batane ke liye ajj tumlogo ko bulaya hai maine... Kaise batau bas yeh hi samjh nahi aa raha!

Abhijeet - Mujhe nahi pata sir ki woh kya baat hai... Lekin mujhe yeh zaroor pata hai sir ki koi bhi baat apko pareshan kare yeh hum hone nahi denge...

Daya - Sir app humse kuch bhi bolne se pehle kabse sochne lag gaye sir? Agar hum pareshani kam na bhi kar sake toh bhi apke saath toh khade ho sakte hai na! Iss kabil apphi ne banaya hai hume...

Abhijeet - Bilkul sahi keh raha hai sir Daya! Kisi bhi halaat mai... Appke yeh bete aur CID team ka pura pariwar aake saath khada hoga sir... Aisi koi ladai nahi hai jo appko akali ladni pade... Yeh wada hai hum dono ka appse!

Daya - (starting fresh) App muh haat dhoke aa jayiye sir... Hum sabke saath niche appka intezar kar rahe hai...

And then they went out of the room... ACP sir still staring the place his sons were sitting a moment ago... He smiled proudly looking at the photo of duo that was kept on the side table of his bed... He was a proud father... And was sure that his sons would support him no matter what in whatever circumstances that may occur...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So here ends Chapter 1 of The Present... The anxiety and nervousness of the first chapter comes back... Can't wait for your review guys... Please do tell me if you liked it or not... Believe me... Your reviews do matter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note -**

Knock knock! Me is here! With a super late update. Kya karu par yeh exams ko bhi galat time pe hi aana hota hai na. Exams ko yeh kaise samjhau ki abhi meri do - do stories pending hai aur Heart vs Brain ke bhi kuch extra chapters likhne hai! Mere readers wait kar rahe hai (hopefully). So really really sorry for this late update. Meri padai bilkul nahi hui isiliye ab iss procastinator lazy writer ko abhi ke liye apne psychology studying mode mai aana hi padega. So abse Unseen Tales ke updates toh December ke baad hi aayege while The Present ke irregularly but aate rahege. Sorryyyyyyy. Par yeh kya? Sirf 6 reviews! Achi nahi lagi kya story? Aisa hai toh yeh hi bata do. Par itne kam reviews nahi chalege! Samjhe? Chalo ab meri baki bak bak baad mai. Abhi chapter pad lo. And review diye bina koi nahi jayega!

Jee1 - Thank you so much. Keep reading and reviewing!

sania313 - Thanks yaar. Hopefully you would like the concept and the execution too.

Priya - Thank you. Keep reading and reviewing to know what happens further in the life of our trio and Arya Prayduman

Anam Abhi's fan - Thanks dear. Do read it here too *wink*

Kirti abhi - Thanks. Now lets see what this daughter of ACP sir brings with her...

HS Duo - App late hogayi toh mai aur bhi zayada late ho gayi. So ab jaldi jaldi review kar diya karo di! *wink*. Ab humare duo hai hi itne pyare aur karte bhi toh hai humare ACP sir se itna pyar. Ans thank you di. If i could really create the scene with description. What more a immature writer like me ask for! Honoured...

* * *

*ACP sir's house*

Duo came out of ACP sir's room and settled on the couch... When Freedy worriedly asked them...

Freedy - Kya hua sir kuch bataya unhone? Itne pareshan kyu hai woh?

Daya - Nahi... Woh toh humne abhi pucha bhi nahi... Jab unko theek lagega woh kudh hi bata denge

Salunkhe - Hmm... Sahi hai...

Until then ACP sir came out of his room... He looked a lot more fresh compared to what he was a while ago in his room... Duo took a relaxing sigh when they understood that ACP sir's worry had subsided to some extent... While team was sure that duo worked as antidepressants for him... The whole team was staring at him...

ACP - Aise kya dekh rahe ho sab mujhe? Mai koi alien hu kya?

Team changed their focus being embarrassed when they again heard ACP sir say...

ACP - Chalo aao sab log pehle dinner kar lete hai... Kyu pankaj? Ajj bhuk nahi lagi tumhe?

Salunkhe - (to lighten the environment) Nahi woh thoda dar gaya hai... Ki khana agar tumne banaya hoga toh kaisa hoga!

ACP - Kya! Pankaj tumhe meri cooking par itna hi bharosa hai kya?

Pankaj - Aree salunkhe sir! App mujhe kyu phasa rahe hai? (To ACP) Maine aisa kuch bola hi nahi sir!

Salunkhe - Bola nahi... Magar socha na!

Pankaj - (looking at duo for help) Sir dekhiye na! Salunkhe sir mujhe zabardasti phasa rahe hai!

Abhijeet - Kya baat hai Salunkhe sahab... Ajj meri jagh Pankaj par pyar aa raha hai appko? Koi khaas baat?

Salunkhe - Haa tumse toh bohot khaas hai woh!

Daya - Ek minute! Iske pehle ki app dono mai World War 3 start ho jaye... Dinner kar lete hai!

Abhijeet - Haa Daya chalo... Waise bhi kisi ko bohot maza aata hai mujhse jaghdne mai! (Taunting Salunkhe)

Salunkhe - Mujhe achi tarah se pata hai tumahara ishara kis taraf hai!

Abhijeet - Mujhe ishara karne ki zarurat bhi nahi hai... Mai khule aam apka naam le sakta hu!

ACP sir was already seated on the table then while others settled too... Only Abhijeet and Salunkhe sir were busy arguing...

ACP - Dekh Salunkhe Daya ne apne Abhijeet ke liye seat pakad li hai (hearing this Daya instantly took away his hand which he had actually kept in order to save the chair beside him for Abhijeet)... Agar tujhe baithna hai toh jaldi aa nahi toh mai Daya jitna acha nahi hu... Bolta hu mai Shyam ko ki teri chair le jaye! Phir khana niche baith ke!

Salunkhe - (Running to his chair while saying to ACP) Kaise dost ho tum... Sikho kuch Daya se!

Abhijeet - Salunkhe sahab Daya mera dost hai (side hugging him)... Mere liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai... Aur uske jaisa aur koi ban bhi nahi sakta!

ACP - Abhijeet tum kehna kya chahte ho? Mai Daya jaisa nahi ban sakta?

Abhijeet - Aree sir aisa kuch nahi hai... Yeh toh salunkhe sahab ki wajh se! (Glaring at him) Chodiye na sir... Hum dinner karte hai!

And then they had dinner... Their talks being more sweet and salty than the food! ACP sir had completely forgotten his worries... The magic of his team!  
After dinner they all settled back in their places... With ice creams in their hand... They were all chatting among themselves... Pulling each other's legs and doing all sorts of things they couldn't do in beauro... While ACP sir was silently sitting on his chair... Looking at his team, admiring them but lost in his thoughts... After a while team noticed his silent behaviour when Daya asked him...

Daya - Kya baat hai sir... App pareshan lag rahe hai?

But ACP sir did not react to him... Maybe he didn't even hear him! When Purvi who was nearer to ACP sir tried calling him...

Purvi - Sir?

ACP - Ha? Bolo Purvi?

Purvi - Sir woh Daya sir app ko kuch bol rahe the!

ACP - Haa Daya?

Daya - Kuch nahi sir... Woh bas aise hi!

ACP sir sighed looking down and made up his mind to tell them all whatever he wanted to tell...

ACP - Ek kahani sunoge?

Team well understood that he wanted to tell them and nodded their head in yes...

ACP - 27 saal pehle... Ek admi ek raste par chal raha tha... Shaam ka waqt tha aur mausam bohot acha... Achanak usse kahi se ek bache ke rone ki aawaz aayi aur usne aaspas dekha... Ek ped ke niche ek basket mai ek choti si bachi ro rahi thi... Uske paas koi nahi tha... Woh admi uss bachi ke paas ruk gaya... Ghanto beet gaye lekin uss bachi ko lene koi nahi aaya... Woh admi usse apne ghar le gaya aur uss basket mei note likh ke chod di jisme uska address aur phone number tha...

ACP sir was lost in his own world while saying and team was attentively and patiently listening to him...

***Flashback***

It was midnight but sleep was far away from the angelic eyes of the baby girl... She was lying under the blanket on the king sized bed while ACP sir was busy making her asleep sitting in a half lying posture beside her... But she was in no mood to sleep instead wanted to do masti! Pushing aside the blanket with legs... Moving her small hands in random directions and pulling ACP sir's shirt being some of them...

ACP - Tum itni cute kyu ho? Daatne ka bhi man nahi karta! Aur beta raat sone ke liye hoti hai... We are humans not owls! So jao na!

While she replied him in her own language understandable to none... And ignoring his request continued playing... ACP sir was forcing himself to be awake... His eyes closing but he couldn't sleep! He was looking at her with amused expressions... She busy with her own self... Her big cheeks dangling the typical way and ACP sir enjoying its moment... She was playing with her toys and he was playing with her... For the first time ever he loved not being allowed to sleep!  
The next day arrived and ACP sir left for office... He took her with him as he couldn't leave her alone at home... He started searching for her parents... Inquired in all the hospitals and clinics about the girl so that he could find out where she was born and hence her parents... But he got the same reply every where... That the girl was not born in their hospital... Having no other option he took her back to his house... On the way buying a cradle, some toys and some dresses for her... He also buyed baby care products as he knew he would need them! It was funny for the people around to see how a tough cop was doing such duties... But he enjoyed doing them... This little girl gave him happiness... Even after being awake the whole night he wasn't tired... Working around her made him smile... Her impossible to understand words becoming his favorite song... Her eyes his favorite thing show and her dangling cheeks his favorite toy whenever free... Four days passed but not even a single information about her parents... His friends and colleagues suggested him to leave her in some orphanage cause if her parents wanted her they would have come back by now! His heart didn't permit him to do it! He just couldn't... He spent days thinking about the same but couldn't make up his mind to do it!  
One day ACP sir got struck in a unexpected encounter... A bullet hit his shoulder but by god's grace he was safe... He and his best friend Arjun went to the day care center where he used to leave the girl when on duty... Getting out of the car Arjun once again tried convincing him...

Arjun - Prayduman tum samjhte kyu nahi ho? Yaar uss bachchi ko nahi sambhal paoge tum!

Prayduman - Aise kaise nahi sambhal pauga!? Itne dino se sambhal raha hu na mai... Aage bhi sambhal lunga

And he turned back to pick her up... When he heard Arjun saying...

Arjun - Baghwan na kare agar ajj woh goli tumahare shoulder par nahi dil par lagi hoti toh?

Having no answer ACP sir was silent... Arjun was correct! What if he wouldn't have returned from the hospital today?

Arjun - Uss bachchi ko yaha se wapas le jane bhi koi nahi aata! Ek mahina hua hai usse iss duniya mai aaye hue... Usse nahi pata yeh duniya kitni buri hai! Apne app ko bacha nahi sakti woh... Uski nazre tera intezar karti rahigi jaise abhi kar rahi hai (he said indicating to the baby girl who was looking at ACP sir in a hope that he will pick him up)... Aur jab un nazaro ke samne tu nahi aa payega na toh iss puri duniya ka koi bhi insan uss masoom ko yeh nahi samjha payega ki tu kyu nahi aaya! Hum inspector hai... Kab konsi goli par humara naam likha ho yeh hum nahi bata sakte! Maut ke dar ko jeet chuke hai hum... Lekin uss bachchi ko toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki maut hoti kya hai! Iske pehle ki tujhe woh apni puri duniya bana le usse apne app se dur karde! Yehi tere liye aur uske liye bhi acha hoga!

ACP sir looked back at the girl... She was still looking at him with hopeful eyes... Those eyes making him weak again... But yes... What Arjun said was correct! Each and every word that Arjun said was correct! What if something happened to him? Who would look after her?  
He picked her up from the day care... With his broken arm! But it didn't hurt cause his heart was hurting more! They reached home... He had decided that he would leave her in a orphanage the next morning! He gave her meal and made her sleep... He was sitting on his rocking chair and staring at her... Unlike everyday today she didn't trouble him while taking the meal... Didn't do any masti and silently went off to sleep... Maybe she heard his heart crying or maybe sensed that he was going to leave her all alone the next day. Sleep was far away from his eyes! Whole night he kept looking at her... At that sweet little girl who was unaware of the happenings... He was committing a sin! His soul prompted... But it was all for her betterment his brain argued.  
Nature followed its path and the sun rose... A black day for him... Silently he got ready... Made her wear a cute frock and keeping her in a cradle took her away... Away from the house that was her home only for a few days! He went to the orphanage and went inside its gate where the watchman opened the door for him... The orphanage was huge... With a big building and a inbuilt school... A big garden and playground for kids... Where kids were playing football in their break... It had all facilities for children who didn't have anyone to look after them... But a orphanage is a orphanage!  
He knew the manager there as he was one of the regular doners... The manager greating him with smile...

Manager - Ji sir! Ajj app yaha? Achanak?

ACP - Haa woh kuch kaam tha...

Manager - Ji sir boliye na?

ACP - Woh yeh bachchi hai (he said indicating at the cradle while the girl innocently looking at him... He immediately shifted his gaze from her as his eyes met hers... Guilty he was) Isse yaha chodne aaya tha... Iska iss duniya mai koi nahi hai!

Manager - Sure sir... Humara wada hai appse koi kami nahi hone denge hum isse

And then ACP sir completed the formalities... Heavy hearted!

ACP - Agar kabhi bhi kisi bhi chiz ki isse zarurat pade toh yaad rakhiyega... Mai hu! Iski aakho mai kabhi aasu nahi aane chahiye!

Manager - Ji sir... Mai pura khayal rakhuga!

He was about to turn to leave when the little girl held his index finger with her whole hand... With all the strength that it possessed... He had thousand times more strength than her... But it seemed as if the whole universe was stopping him from going... His eyes teary and he knew that her eyes were shedding tears too... He felt like ignoring every logic, hug her tight and tell her that he was there for her and would never leave her alone... When Arjun's words started ringing in his ears 'Agar ajj woh goli tumahare shoulder par nahi dil par lagi hoti toh?'... And he decided not to melt... He had to go away from her... For her betterment! And gathering all his courage he removed his finger from her grip and walked out of the building without turning back... He knew if he would see her he wouldn't be able to go!  
He drove straight to the beach... Maybe the only place that could make him feel better now!  
It was a sunny day and sun was shining bright in the sky... Hot and humid! The typical Mumbai climate... Salty water of the sea shining in the sunlight... Various vendors trying to sell their products to some of the people who were there on the beach... But far away in a corner a man was sitting alone... Away from the worldly chores! Lost in his own world of sadness... ACP sir was sitting on a rock watching the movement of the waves... Salty water making the wound on his arm burn but the same salty water was healing his inner wounds... Her voice still ringing in his ears and his eyes still searching for her... The way she held his hand... The way she smiled at him... The way she would get scared when she saw him angry and the way she would laugh at some stupid things only she found funny! Even thinking about her made him smile... The memories she gave him in such a small time! In her thoughts he drifted into sleep... Into pain that was deeper than the sea!  
His sleep woke with a crying voice... He opened his eyes and looked around... It was already evening and the sun was half below the horizon... But his eyes were searching for the voice... It was the same cry that he heard days ago... The voice which made him pick her up and take her with him! He looked back and saw her there... His little angel was lying in the same cradle in which he left her... She had now stopped crying... And was smiling looking at him... He ran to her an picked her up... His eyes shedding tears... He hugged her tight but delicately so as not to the hurt the precious soul... He separated her and looked at her face... While she was looking at his tears... With a soft touch she wiped a tear that had just slipped his left eye... And seeing her gesture another tear slipped his right one...  
Gaining his sences back in a while he looked around to see how she reached here! When he found a lady standing holding the cradle... She was a middle aged lady and looked very poor by her appearance

ACP - App kon hai? Aur isse yaha kyu layi hai?

Lady - Ji mai iss bachchi ki dai hu! Iska khayal rakhna meri zimedari thi... Lekin ajj se yeh appki amanat hai... Iss bachchi ka koi nahi hai sahab! Jo isse pyar karte the woh iss duniya mai nahi rahe aur jo hai woh isse pyar nahi karte... Na jane kitne dushman hai iss masoom ke... Unn sab ka samna yeh akeli nahi kar sakti... Kisi par vishwas nahi hai mujhe... Kisi par bhi nahi... Sab dushman hai iske! Uss orphanage tak bhi pohch jayege woh log isse marne... Iski raksha apke alawa koi nahi kar sakta! Bas itna yaad rakhiyega sahab ki agar apne bhi iska saath chod diya na toh yeh bachchi iss duniya ko hi chodne pe majbor ho jayegi!

***Flashback ends***

ACP - Aur phir maine ne uss bachchi ko adopt kar liya

There was pin drop silence in the house... Team didn't know how to react... What to say and what not to say... When Salunkhe sir gathered courage and said...

Salunkhe - Ab kaha hai woh?

Prayduman - USA mai... Agle hafte wapis aa rahi hai

Salunkhe - Tumhe bees saal lag gaye hume yeh batane mai? Ya phir ajj bhi sirf isliye bataya hai kyuki woh wapis aa rahi hai aur tum iss baat ko aur chupa nahi sakte the!?

Prayduman - (shocked at his words) Nahi yaar... Mere paas bhi ek wajh thi yeh baat na batane ki!

Abhijeet - Aisi bhi konsi wajh thi sir ki app ne itni badi baat humse chupayi?

Prayduman - Woh... Woh mai tum logo ko nahi bata sakta

Daya - Bata nahi sakte? (With a painful smile) Koi baat nahi sir... Agar hume apke bare mai janne ka haq bhi nahi hai toh hum nahi puchege!

Prayduman - Nahi Daya aisi baat nahi

Abhijeet - (cutting in between) Hum chalte hai sir... Bohot late ho gaya hai... Thank you for the dinner

Although ACP sir knew that they would react like this he was hurt... But he knew that they were hurt too... This team wasn't only a team but instead was a family... Where no one hid anything from the other... Even the smallest of the happenings were shared... But he hid such a huge thing from them... He deserved their anger, he told himself... But he had a reason for hiding this... What? He could not reveal

*New York City 10:30 pm*

On a huge LED screen ACP sir's photo was flashing... It was actually a wall covered with different LED TVs linked together to form a wall out of it... The flshing photo indicating video call from ACP sir... A helper came and picked up the call... And went inside to call Arya... Meanwhile Da maa came there to talk to him...

Da maa - Namaste sahab

ACP - Namaste... Woh Arya nahi aayi?

Da maa - Apse naraz hai sahab... Kyuki app usse India aane se mana kar rahe hai... Bol rahi thi ki jab tak mai India nahi pauch jati woh apse baat nahi karegi!

ACP - Hmm... Toh lawyer madam gussa ho gayi hai! Koi nahi... Abhi manate hai usse... Hai kaha woh?

Da maa - Apne kamre mai hai... Helper ne bata toh diya hai ki apka phone aaya hai... Lekin woh bahar nahi aayi... Matlab mu phula kar baithi hogi!

ACP - Ok... Jara uske room ke speaker se connet karna

Da maa did as he said and now Arya could hear whatever he was saying...

ACP - Arya?

She was sitting on ger bed... Folding her legs and holding them with with her hands... Hearing his voice she turned her head to the opposite side as if he was sitting in front of her! Although he couldn't see her but still ACP sir knew what she just did... A father he was... And he knew every reaction of his daughter...

ACP - Muh pher lene se awaz aana band nahi ho jayegi!

Arya - Huh!

ACP - ARNU beta suno na!

Arya - Don't use this name! Apko pata hai then i cannot stay angry on you!

ACP - Isiliye toh use kiya!

Arya - Papa! (She said in a complaining tone)

ACP - Acha baba sorry... Tumhe aana hai na India aa jao... Nahi rokta mai tumhe! Kush?

Arya - Sachi?

ACP - You know i don't lie! Chalo ab hall mai toh aao! Video chat karte hai...

Arya - Hmm... Aati hu

She arrived in the hall and sat on the sofa... Where ACP sir could see her clearly...

Arya - Apne apki team ko bata diya mere bare mai?

ACP - Hmm bata diya...

Arya - How did they react?

ACP - Thode naraz hai... Aur unki narazgi jayaz bhi hai... Magar dhire dhire unka gussa bhi shant ho jayega... Tumahari tarah gussa naak pe nahi baitha hota na unke!

Arya - Huh! Pata hai mujhe bohot achi hai apki team... Mujhe bhi milna hai unse... Dekhu toh sahi kon hai yeh apke Abhijeet aur Daya... Jinki tarif karte karte app thakte nahi ho!

ACP - Haa mil lena jab idhar aaogi...

Arya - Haa... Mere bade bhai hai na woh dono... Bohot sari demands karugi unse! Aur unhe puri bhi karni padegi!

ACP - Matlab aate hi un dono ko bhi pareshan karna shuru kar dogi!

Arya - Haa (then realizing what he just said)... What do you mean!? Mai aur kisko pareshan karti hu?

ACP - Hai ek bichara ACP... Mumbai CID ka! Victim hai na woh Arnu madam ka!

Arya - Wapis aane do mujhe... Phir batati hu CID Mumbai ke ACP ko ki pareshan karna kya hota hai... Just wait until Arnu returns!

And the neverending talks of ACP sir's chatterbox went on for long... While a father kept enjoying her talks... Still worried about what will happen when she comes back to India

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

And so this chapter ends... With lots of mysterys to follow... Why was baby Arya's life under danger? Who is this Dai ma? What made ACP sir change his decision and adopt the baby girl? Why did ACP sir kept this secret... Even from his own team? All answers will be given... Until then reviewwwwwww!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note -**

So am back... Exams katham and mai hazir! Chalo chalo ab jaldi jaldi chappy pado sab log! Baki stories ke update bhi jaldi aa jayege! Tab tak read this and enjoy... Mai last mai aati hu...

Sania313 - Thank you. Keep reading and reviewing

Priya - Thanks dear. Keep reading to know what happens further

Kirti abhi - Yeah! Secrets opening up soon! But not too soon!

HS duo - Thank you so much yaar. Pata nahi koi review kyu nahi kar raha. Shayad kisi ko story pasand hi nahi aayi... Chalo koi nahi. Dekhte hai aage kya hota hai. But thank you so much for the lovely comment. Keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

*A week later, Mumbai*

On a busy road, two bikes were running with great speed... One chasing another... Daya was riding one of them while Abhijeet was seated behind him... On the other bike a criminal was running away whom they wished to catch... The criminal got into a small lane on the opposite side of the road and Daya turned behind him... They were about to get hold of him when a car coming from the opposite direction dashed with their bike... Duo fell down but were lucky enough not be hurt much... Daya's hand was bleeding while Abhijeet's leg was bruised... But luckily nothing serious...  
Soon a girl came out of the car... Duo were standing straight by then... The girl was none other than Arya...

Arya - (looking at Daya) Pagal ho kya tum? Aise gadi kon chalata hai... Marne ke aur bhi bohot tarike hai... Meri gadi ke samne aana zaruri tha? Kudh bhi maroge aur sath mai isko bhi maroge (pointing to Abhijeet)

Daya - Dekhiye madam! Woh mai jaldi mai tha toh...

Arya - Jaldi mai tha toh bina dekhe kahi bhi ghus jaoge!? Road dekhke cross karte hai! Pata bhi hai tumhe! Pata nahi kisne driving license diya tumhe... Aisi bhi kya jaldi ki apni jaan tak ki parwa nahi hai? Iss age mai aake bhi bees saal ke ladko jaise gadi chala rahe ho!

Daya - Aree meri baat toh suniye!

Arya - (cutting him in between) Kuch nahi sunna mujhe! (To Abhijeet) App kuch kehte kyu nahi isse!? Dar nahi lagta aise admi ke piche gadi pe baitne se?

Abhijeet until now was staring at her shockingly... He couldn't reply out of shock that some random girl was shouting on Daya from so long and Daya wasn't even able to utter a word!

Abhijeet - (in his mind) Itna toh ajj tak maine bhi nahi data Daya ko! Maine toh dur... Itna toh ajj tak ACP sir ne bhi nahi data hoga isse (looking at Daya)... Hai kon yeh ladki!?

Until then Arya had again started yelling at Daya who was silent being helpless!

Abhijeet - (to Daya slowly) Bol na usko! Ki criminal ka picha kar rahe the!

Daya - (in a whisper) Bolne degi toh boluga na!

Arya - Ab apas mai gusur pusur kya kar rahe ho!?

Abhijeet - Nahi woh kuch nahi... Woh hume thoda urgent kaam hai... Hum jaye?

Daya - Pleaseee? (instantly adding it after Abhijeet finished)

Arya - Haa theek hai jao... Mujhe konsa tum dono se baat karne mai interest hai! Aur woh tumhe haat mai lagi hai na... Toh dressing bhi kara lena!

Daya - Ha ha... Mai sab kara lunga! Thank you

And picking up their bike both of them left for their next destination that was criminal hideout... While Arya left for CID beauro to meet ACP sir as she was back from USA only today and after dropping Da maa in house had left for beauro in her new car that ACP sir brought for her...  
Still grumbling about duo she reached beauro... She was damn angry at them as they were the reason behind the scratches on her brand new car... Repairing wasn't a problem for her but first gift from her father and it spoiled due to some unknown man's mistake was what made her angry...

*Beauro*

ACP sir was sitting in his cabin but was looking out at his officers... A week had passed... But his team was still angry at him... They loved him... They respected him... And so never said anything that would hurt him... But they never knew that it was their silence that was hurting him... He knew that would slowly forgive him once Arya returns... Such was her charm... She wouldn't even need a few days and would already become everyone's favorite! Yes! He knew... His daughter would not let his family stay angry at him...

*A few minutes later*

The beauro door opened and a girl entered CID beauro... She was wearing black jeans with a while top and a blue jacket over it... Hair neatly tied in a ponytail... A expensive watch in hand and blue glares enhancing her charm! Light makeup and confident personality...

Purvi - Yes? How can we help you?

Arya - Woh mujhe Pa... Sorry! ACP Prayduman se milna hai

Purvi - ACP sir apne cabin mai hai... App rukiye mai unko bulati hu!

Arya - Mai jaa sakti hu kya unke cabin mai? Please?

Purvi - Ek minute... Mai unse puch lu... (And then she called ACP telling him that one girl wanted to meet him and asked him if she should allow her or not) (to Arya) Jayiye... Sir ne apko bulaya hai

Arya knoked on the door when he heard ACP sir say from inside...

ACP - Come in...

Arya entered inside and saw that ACP sir was busy in his laptop... He was looking at the screen with utmost concentration and didn't care to look at the visitor... But Arya was lost in him... It had been 22 years since she had seen him in front of her eyes! She was only 5 years old then! The voice she used to hear on phone was different in real she realized... Those glittering eyes which always held love for her seemed equivalent to heaven in real... She had been imagining this one moment since one long month... About how she would come in front of him and then would run into his arms... Leaving aside all worries and pains! She had played her 'perfect moment' in her mind a thousand times but still wasn't tired... But today, when she was finally standing in front of him it was different... But more beautiful than her imagination her soul prompted! A tear slipped her eye but she didn't care to wipe it... With shaking voice she called to him...

Arya - Papa...

Her voice barely above a whisper... But was loud enough to be heard by a father... A father who had left his 'everything' in a far away land... A father who would not let his 5 year old, go to garden by herself was forced to leave her miles away... Seas beyond a piece of his soul lived! Everytime he would be lying on the hospital bed he used to remember her... Remember her with a secret wish of seeing her for one last time... A wish he knew couldn't be fulfilled! Look at his helplessness! He couldn't even tell his sons to bring her to him!  
Slowly he got up from his chair... And immediately she ran into his arms... The safest place in the world... In her father's embrace! He hugged her silently... Cause words couldn't do justice to his feelings... She was crying bitterly while he was patting her head to make her comfortable... While he heard her say in between her sobs...

Arya - 22 saal papa! 22 saal! Kyu dur rakha apne mujhe?

ACP - Waqt aane par sab bata dunga mai tumhe! (While in his heart he made a prayer to god... Requesting him that the 'waqt' should never come... Although he knew that this wasn't possible with her being in India now!) Arnu beta... Chalo stop crying now...

Separating her he gave her a glass of water and when she looked composed he said...

ACP - Chalo aao... Tumhe team se milata hu...

Arya - Haa ok... Am so exited to meet them!

And then they came out of his cabin... Abhijeet and Daya were back by then and were busy on their respective desks... When ACP sir called them all... But before he could utter a single word Daya uttered in complete disbelief seeing Arya...

Daya - Tum! Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Arya - Tumse matlab!?

Abhijeet - Bilkul matlab hai! Humara beauro hai! Hume nahi toh aur kise matlab hoga!

Arya - What do you mean by humara beauro hai! Ho kon tum?

ACP - Ek minute! Chal kya raha hai yeh? Tum log mile ho kabhi pehle? Sorry i mean to say tum log kabhi jaghde ho pehle?

Arya - Haa! Yeh dono na ek number ke pagal hai! Aur isko (indicating Daya) toh gadi chalani bhi nahi aati! Jab mai yaha aa rahi thi na toh raste mai takra gaye the mujhse!

Daya - For your kind information Miss? (Before she could tell her name) Miss Whosoever! Hum ek criminal ka picha kar rahe the! Idhar udhar dekhne ka mauka nahi mila... Manta hu meri galti thi lekin itni bhi nahi thi!

Arya - Criminal ka picha kar rahe the! Police wale ho!?

Abhijeet - Happy realization! Apko finally samjh toh aaya!

Arya - Papa! Hai kon yeh dono? Subah se pareshan kar rahe hai!

Abhijeet, Daya together - Papa!?

Team was shocked to hear Papa from her mouth! ACP sir that day said that she was going to come to India, a week later... Somewhere inside they were exited to meet her but their anger overpowered their exitement and they had forgotten that a week had passed... Here Daya was in a completely different world! Until now he was fighting with ACP sir's daughter!

ACP - Finally mujhe kisi ne bolne ka mauka diya! So suno! (To team) Yeh hai meri beti Arya! Aur Arya yeh hai meri team... Sach kahu toh usse kai zayada! Yeh hai Freedy, yeh pankaj aur yeh Purvi... Aur yeh hai Abhijeet aur yeh Daya jisse tum abhi tak jaghad rahi thi!

Arya - What!? Yeh Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir hai?

ACP - Haa!

Arya - Toh apne pehle kyu nahi bataya? Maine kitna kuch plan kiya tha! (With a cry baby face) mujhe kitni sari demands karni thi inn dono se!

Daya - Wait! Konsi demands? Kaisi demands?

Arya - Woh app dono mere bhai ho na! Toh demands toh puri karni hi padegi!

Abhijeet - Aur tumhe lagta hai ki jitna apne hum dono ko pareshan kiya hai uske baad hum apki demands puri karege? (With a sarcastic smile)

Arya - Haa toh sorry na! Lekin yeh baat toh app bhi mante ho na ki galti app dono ki thi! Aur mujhe kuch nahi pata... Demands toh puri karni hi padegi app dono ko! Apni pyari si, choti si, cute si behan ke liye itna bhi nahi karoge app dono? (She said with cute expressions no would could ever resist)

Daya - Aur kya demands hai apki?

Arya - Dekho pehle toh mujhe Mumbai ghumna hai... Pura ka pura! Ek bhi jagh miss nahi honi chahiye! Then thodi shopping karni hai... Movies dekhni hai... Haa and most importantly mujhe pani puri khani hai! Papa ki favorite dish hai... And ajj tak maine kabhi nahi khayi! This is cheating na!

ACP - Nahi! Khai thi na... Jab tum yaha thi tab bohot baar khai hai!

Arya - (with hands on her waist) Kitne saal ho gaye usko?

ACP - Wo... Woh

Arya - What wo... Woh? Boliye na! Woh toh almost pichla janam tha mera!

Team bursted out in laughter hearing this... While Abhijeet Daya were still in shock seeing how Arya was scolding ACP sir! So it wasn't only them but also ACP sir wasn't safe with her!

Daya - The pichla janam that you are talking about... Usme tum insan hi thi na?

Arya - What do you mean?

Daya - Kyuki tum mai insano wale traits toh dikh nahi rahe mujhe... Pata nahi... Alien hogi tum in your previous janam!

Arya - Papaaaaa! Dekho na mujhe chida rahe hai sir!

ACP - Meri DCP ke saath meeting hai... Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mai jaa raha hu!

Saying this he quickly ran away into his cabin to get prepared for the meeting! For the first time ever DCP Chitrole seemed a better option to him!

Abhijeet - Pehle toh hume sir bulana band karo! Hum sir nahi hai tumhare... And neither are you treating us like one!

Arya - Haa toh mai bhai bulaugi ok!

And their never ending talks continued to what seemed like forever... With Arya fighting with duo as if they were siblings living with each other from birth... Abhijeet sir being the eldest was a mature one who was trying to sort out their fights... While Daya sir and Arya couldn't stop their cute banters! Purvi became a good friend of Arya on the very first day... And ACP sir from the cabin gave a contented smile as he saw his daughter get so well with his family that they had almost forgotten that she came to India just today! He was adoring duo and Arya from the glass door when heard Arya say...

Arya - Papaaaaa! Dekho na Daya bhai mujhe pareshan kar rahe hai! App inko bhi le jao apke saath meeting mai!

Hearing this ACP sir nodded his head in dejection and moved out to accomplish mission impossible of solving this fight among his kiddos!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note - **

So Arya is back in India! Already a sister of Abhijeet and Daya... Sweet moments to follow but something else will come along with it! What? Keep wondering... Review please…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note -**

Heyo guys! Am back... Iss baar jaldi aa gayi! 2 mahina gayab thi na! Toh usko bhi toh compensate karna tha. So chalo ab go ahead and read... Meri bak bak last mai.

Gautam1 - Thank you so much

Guest - Thanks

Trio fan - Thank you dear

A learning pen - Thank you so much dear. Really really honoured that you liked it so much. Hmm and about team itni aasani se kaise maan gayi... Mani nahi hai. Jiss Arya ki baat chupane se naraz thi uske aane se gussa thoda bhul gayi hai! Aur iske baad... Ab apko toh batane ki zarurat padegi hi nahi. Apko toh already pata hai. Mera permanant thikana jo mil gaya *facepalm*. Yes i very today read your comment on my blogger. And you read all the chapters already! Thank you so much dear. Looking forward to your reviews here too. Thanks again.

HS Duo - AWw thank you so very much dear. Ab aage aage dekho Arya kya kya karti hai!

Cutie pari - Thank you so much. Keep reading and reviewing

* * *

*Next day... Sunday morning, 4 am*

Abhijeet was comfortably sleeping on his bed... Sundays oh Sundays! Who doesn't love them... One of the biggest reasons being the morning sleep that he always missed... But he didn't know that he wasn't destined to get his morning sleep, at least today! Credits his best friend Daya!  
Door bell rang disturbing him in his dreamland and he made a irritated face but did not get up and continued to sleep... When the visiter disturbed him again with another press on the bell... Abhijeet reluctantly got up and opened the door to find Daya waiting outside... Duo and Arya had planned a outing today... Arya's demand of seeing the whole of Mumbai! They were supposed to leave at 9 am... And seeing Daya outside his house he thought that he was late and so Daya came here to pick him up

Abhijeet - Kitne baj gaye Daya? Mai late hogaya kya? (Seeing the wall clock) Abhi toh sirf 4 baje hai! Tu itni jaldi kyu aa gaya? Koi case aaya hai kya?

Daya - Nahi woh... Maine na ek plan banaya hai!

Abhijeet - Subah ke chaar baje konsa plan banaya hai tune? (Irritated)

Daya - (coming inside while pushing him aside) Dekho Arya hume kal se pareshan kar rahi hai! Ajj hum usko pareshan karege! Usko subah subah 5 baje utha ke!

Abhijeet - Usko 5 baje uthane ke liye tune mujhe 4 baje utha diya! (Looking above, pretending to talk to god) Hy baghwan! Yeh ek hi namuna mila tha tumhe mere paas bejhne ke liye?!

Daya - Haa... Mai ek thi tha... Mai sirf ek hi piece hu na! Itne ache piece baar baar thodi bante hai!

Abhijeet - Tu na iss baat ka jita jagta proof hai ki baghwan bhi galti kar sakte hai!

Daya - Huh! Galti toh maine ki... Jo tum jaise boring insan ko apne plan mai shamil karne ki sochi! Lekin ab maine soch hi liya hai toh chalo jaldi se ready ho jao!

Abhijeet - 8 baje ke pehle toh mai ready hone nahi wala! Chahe tu kuch bhi karle! Mai jaa raha hu sone!

Daya - Dekho Abhijeet jaldi se ready jao... Nahi toh!

Abhijeet - Nahi toh kya? Nahi toh kya karega tu?

Daya - (getting a idea) Haa! Mai na Salunkhe sir ko bata dunga ki uss din lab mai unki naye coat pe jo acid gira tha woh tumne giraya tha!

Abhijeet - Aree lekin woh toh galti se mera haat lag gaya tha na!

Daya - Tum yeh sab unko hi samjhana! Mujhe kuch nahi pata... Mai unko bata dunga!

Abhijeet - Dekh Daya... Yeh... Yeh galat hai!

Daya - Mujhe sahi galat kuch nahi pata... Mai tumhe 15 minutes de raha hu... Ready hoke aao nahi toh sir ko mai abhi message kar dunga! And your time starts now!

Abhijeet knew it well that there was nothing else that could have been done... His stubborn brother would not spare him... Stomping his feet he went to his room and got ready in super fast mode... Came back before the deadline given by Daya and they left for ACP sir's house.  
Reaching there Daya rang the doorbell... After a while ACP sir opened the door and was surprised to see duo at this hour of the day! It wasn't even 'day' exactly!

ACP - Tum dono! Iss waqt? Koi problem hai?

This thing had completely skipped out of the mind of mastermind of this plan, Daya! That ACP sir also stays at the same house and he will also have to face him before executing his plan! He looked at Abhijeet for help... Who was already looking at a flower pot kept beside him with so much concentration, as if counting the number of leaves on the plant! He ignored Daya as if he didn't even exist and Daya well understood his silent message of 'Tera plan tha! Tu hi nipat... Mai kuch nahi boluga!'... Daya turned back to ACP sir who was still waiting for his questions to be answered when Daya said in an uncertain voice...

Daya - Woh hum Arya ko lene aaye hai... Woh ajj ghumne jana tha na usse!

ACP sir checked the clock to confirm if he had seen the time correct! And when he was sure of himself he turned back to Daya in confusion...

ACP - Subah ke 4:45 pe tum Arya ko lene aaye ho! Ghumne jane ke liye?

Daya couldn't find any excuse and decided to tell the truth... Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and said it all in a single breath

Daya - Sir woh hume kal se pareshan kar rahi hai... Isliye usse pareshan karne ke liye mai usse abhi uthane aa gaya!

When both of them heard Abhijeet mumble that 'aur saath mai mujhe bhi 4 baje utha diya! Meri neend ka dushman!'  
ACP sir was too shocked to laugh out! For the first time he had seen his two bravest cops in this form! So childish! But he loved it... Which father doesn't love to sometimes see the kiddish side of his children! He moved aside from the door indicating them to come inside...

ACP - Woh uss kamre mai hai! Jao utha lo!

Saying this ACP sir moved out in the lawn of his house... Cool air carcassed his face and unknowingly he thanked duo for giving him this chance to witness this beautiful scene... He was never a late riser... And watching the sun rise was his favorite thing to do in the morning... His busy life never gave him time though! But whenever he got a chance he never missed... Chirping of birds while they sailed the sky... The dew drops on the trees shining like a pearl in the ocean... The small flowers in his garden were in all pleasure this beautiful morning while a lone cloud flew in the otherwise clear sky ... The reddish sky being kissed by the rising sun... Slowly turning yellow! He couldn't name anything that was more enchanting than this sight... He settled on the chair present in his lawn and looking at some indefinite point in this infinite sky he drifted into the memory lane...

***Flashback***

That day on the beach Dai maa told something to ACP sir... Something that made ACP sir adopt the little girl... What? Only both of them knew... A secret that was better buried cause its revelation would cause a havoc in many lives... ACP sir took the little soul to his house and Dai maa accompanied him... He handed over the responsibility of looking after her in his absence to Dai maa... He enquired about her and came to know that she had nobody else in her family and everything that she told about herself was true... Something told him that he could trust her and hence he gave the responsibility of his soul to her and she never disappointed him and his princess!  
He wondered how his life changed... Suddenly he started waiting for his duty hours to get finished cause he knew that his princess was waiting for him at home... He who never openly expressed himself became so expressive when it came to Arya... Everytime he was struck in a do or die situation he tried a bit more to survive as he wanted to return home, he knew there was someone whose life was incomplete without him! Arya changed him and how!

*5 years later*

It was her first day in school and ACP sir was as excited as Arya! He had taken permission to go late to the office today as he wanted to drop her to school by himself... He made her wear her uniform and tied her hair in two little ponytails! In her new tweety school bag he kept her small books and left for the drawing room to accomplish the hardest task ever! That is to make little Arnu drink milk...

ACP - Beta pi lo na!

Arya - Nai pina!

ACP - Lekin kyu? Dekho milk pine se na energy aati hai and ajj apka first day hai na school mai toh apko bohot sari energy ki zarurat padegi!

Arya - Letin mujhe dood nai pasad!

ACP - Acha ok... Agar app yeh doodh pi loge na toh mai ajj apko apki favourit ice cream khilauga! Apke school se wapis aane ke baad!

Arya - Ice cleam!

ACP - Ab toh pioge na?

Arya - Haa!

And finally she drank the milk... Obviously not without making faces! ACP sir made her wear her shoes and left in his car to drop her... Unlike other children who were crying not to go to school she was happy! And ACP sir was really really proud of his little angel for this achievement of her's... Giving a kiss on her cheek he sent her off with a thumbs up sign... She went inside the main gate and only after taking a few steps she came running back!

ACP - Kya hua beta? Wapis kyu aa gayi?

Arya - Maine papa ko huggie to di hi nai!

ACP - Aree mera bachcha!

And then Arya hugged him... Or better say hugged his legs cause of her tiny height... When ACP sir bent down and squeezed her with all his love... Soon she left inside the school building and ACP sir could no more see her... He walked back to his car with teary eyes... His little girl was grown up... The emotion every parent feels on the day when their child's school life begins... A emotion that is often suppressed due to crying of their child! The drop in his eye was adamant and fell down... And ACP sir was surprised looking at it... He was feeling something different... As if something wrong was going to happen... Something wrong with his Arya! He couldn't help but he was restless... He kept looking at the school building for a while... All other parents had already left and he was standing there all alone... Brushing aside his negative thoughts he sat in his car making a silent prayer to god to keep the piece of his heart safe... He reached the CBI office and started working... But today couldn't concentrate... He was restless... His intuitions telling him that something is about to happen...

***Flashback ends***

A touch on his shoulder brought him back... Looking behind he found Arya looking at him with worried expressions...

Arya - Kya hua papa? App yaha aise kyu baithe hai? Aur mai kabse awaz de rahi hu apne koi jawab bhi nahi diya!

ACP - Ha woh... Woh mai kuch soch raha tha... Kisi case ke bare mai...

Arya well understood that he was lying... He was definitely thinking about something else... But she didn't want to force him to tell and so gave a small smile and said in a fresh tone...

Arya - Ok... Mai Abhijeet bhai aur Daya bhai ke saath jaa rahi hu... Raat tak aa jaugi! Unse thoda badla bhi toh lena hai meri neend kharab karne ka! (She said with a evil smirk)

ACP - Hmm jao... Aur sambhal kar jana! Kuch kar mat dena mere Abhijeet aur Daya ko!

Arya - Ha ha kuch nahi karugi 'apke' Abhijeet aur Daya ko!

They were busy in their conversation when they heard Daya shout from the car...

Daya - Aa rahi ho ki hum jaye!

Arya - Aa rahi hu na! Thoda wait nahi kar sakte kya app!

She shouted back and then quickly ran to the car while ACP sir moved inside the house shaking his head in disappointment...

Today was a good day! Especially for Arya who was completely enjoying her trip of Mumbai... Not without troubling her sweet brothers... They went to beach, to Gateway of India, CST station, fashion street, film city etc... Had their lunch in Taj lands hotel and then finally reached marine drives.  
It was about 8 in the evening and they were hell tired after enjoying the whole day... But Arya was still very excited as Marine drives was her dream place! She always wanted to come here... Especially at night to see the sea glittering in the lights of the Queen's necklace... The scene as always was mesmerizing... They sat with their legs hanging down facing the sea... The waves dashing against the rocks and at times sprinkling droplets of water on their faces... They sat silent and only heard the noise of the waves... The moon was shining bright in the sky and its reflection in the sea making the moment perfect... The twinkling stars had their own beauty... Behind them was the majestic Mahanagri and in front of them was the calm sea which also represented power! The slab on concrete which separated the two was where they were sitting! Can there be a sight more beautiful than this? For me, no!  
Duo went for a small stroll while Arya kept sitting at her place... She was lost in the moment and was smiling big... Her life was now so complete... She was in between her own people... Between those who loved her and cared for her... In her own land... In her dream house... With her father... Her godfather! The man who gave her life, not literally but yes he did! She had found herself a family... Two big brothers with whom she bonded so well in so less of a time... She had friends in purvi and tarika and pankaj... Some brotherly love from Freedy and a father figure in Salunkhe! She was to give the bar exam in a few days... As it was just yesterday that she had shifted to India and to continue her law practice here she had to give the bar exam... She knew that she would clear it... She was already prepared! She had everything she ever desired... A successful career, a beautiful family and lots of love to live with... But life is not full of beauty... It gives you thorns with flowers... And there were some waiting to prick her happiness!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So am done! ACP sir had some intuitions!? What are they actually indicating? Is something bad really going to happen? In the past and in THE PRESENT? Wait to know further and until then please review…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note -**

Hello! Your late latif writer is back with an update! Was busy in some college stuff. Isilye late hogaya. Sorry. Lekin aake fayeda bhi kya! App logo ko toh yeh story achi hi nahi lagti! Only 3 reviews this time? Even if you people are not liking the story please do tell me about it. But review hi na karne ka kya matlab hota hai!? Chalo mai chappy ke baad aaugi! Bye bye...

A learning pen - Thanks dear. Even I'm excited to see your reviews here. Yes this thikana is special for me too... Akhir yaha app log ho hi itne pyare. And about Heart vs Brain ka jo mai chapter dene wali thi. Yes i would be giving that soon. Thanks again.

Priya - thanks

Cutie pari -Thank you so much! Ab Daya sir ke hote hue Abhi sir shanti se kaise so sakte hai! And the chapter leangth will soon increase! Thank you so much. Keep reading and reviewing

*Marine drives*

Far away on the same road a man was talking on phone...

Man - Haa boss... App chinta mat karo boss... Sab ho jayega!... Woh samne hi hai mere... Haa dikh rahi hai... Haa haa jata hu mai...

And cutting the call the man left from there to complete his work...  
_

Arya was staring at the calm sea... Duo had not yet returned and she wasn't complaining about it... She was enjoying her own company and pleasant weather when something caught her attention... In between the rocks there was lying one glass bottle... Inside it there was a small LED light glowing. The light was what had caught her attention. She wondered what it was. Who keeps a light in bottle!? She was looking at it from top when she saw a small paper kept in it... It looked like a letter... On top of it something was written in red... When she tried reading it, to her shock it was her own name... She bent down and picked up the bottle... Inspected it from all sides and then opened the cap... Pulling out the letter she opened it... Inside it was again written in red ink...

So much success at such an age  
Is it all real or fake?  
Is it only the clients you deal with,  
Or are you really the soldier who is guardian of justice?  
Is it only your profession  
Or is it indeed your ethics and philosophy?  
If u really are what u pretend to be,  
What extent will you go to give someone a long awaited justice?

Malhotra Mansion  
Laxshmi road  
Rajguru nagar  
Pune

Come alone  
The way no one knows,  
Cause presence of people  
Ruins those!

She wondered what this ment... Who wanted justice? And what kind of way to approach her was this? She wondered if she should go to the address or not... What if it's a trap? But why would anyone trap her! She was new in this country and hardly anyone knew her... What if it was her father's enemy? But what if someone really waited for justice? She was busy in her thoughts when from behind someone tapped her shoulder... Looking behind she saw duo standing there looking confused

Abhijeet - Kya soch rahi ho? Aur yeh haat mai kya hai tumhare?

Arya - (hurriedly keeping the paper in her pocket as bottle had already fallen down before duo arrived) Ku... Kuch nahi hai bhai... Chalo na ghar chalte hai... Bohot late hogaya hai na

Duo understood that she was hiding something but ignoring it they started walking...

Daya - Chalo...

All the way back home Arya was all silent... And this was very unlike her... Duo wondered how on earth did this chatterbox become silent in a span of few minutes? Maybe she is tired after a long day they answered themselves. Soon they reached ACP sir's house and dropped Arya... It was already late and so they left towards their home directly without going inside. While Arya entered inside as Shyam opened the door for her. She saw ACP sir was busy watching news on TV... Actually he was waiting for her to return

ACP - Aa gayi! Maza aaya? Aur dinner kar liya na?

Arya - Haa papa... Ajj bohot thak gayi hu... Neend aa rahi hai...

ACP - Ab din bhar ghumogi toh neend toh aayegi hi na... Chalo jao so jao... Mai bhi bas jaa hi raha hu... Good night

Arya - Good night papa... Sweet dreams

Wishing each other good night they both left for their respective rooms... Changing Arya lied on her bed still busy in her thoughts when she felt something kept below her pillow... She got up and checked to find a small box kept there... Switching on the bed side lamp she opened it to again find a note waiting inside... In the same red ink with her name written on the top... She opened it and started reading... It said

You don't trust my words?  
You will have to pay for it...  
It will not be you  
But an innocent who is denied justice  
A buried secret  
And an unjust act  
All dead silent protecting a man  
You join those culprits,  
If you don't be here  
Why are you so worried  
If you say you fight for the truth?

Arya - (talking to herself) Kon hai yeh! Aur kya chahta hai mujhse? Aur yeh ghar mai bhi ghus gaya! Kaise? (Loudly) Shyam dada... Dada?

Shyam - (entering her room) Ji madam?

Arya - Dada ajj ghar mai koi aaya tha kya?

Shyam - Nahi toh... Ajj toh koi nahi aaya!

Arya - Acha app kahi bahar gaye the? Tab koi aaya ho?

Shyam - Mai toh din bhar ghar par hi tha... Kyu kuch hua hai kya madam?

Arya - (thinking for a minute) Nahi kuch nahi... App jao... Thank you...

She read both the notes once again... There was no clue that she could find... And at the end she decided to go to that address all alone tomorrow morning... She had to get to the core of this and there was no other way to get there she concluded... Keeping away all her thoughts she went to sleep mentally getting prepared to face whatever came her way tomorrow.  
_

*8:00 am next day*

Arya was scribbling some note sitting on her study table... It was a note to ACP sir telling him everything that was happening with her since yesterday... She was ready to leave for the told address but if in case something would happen to her she wanted to make sure somehow ACP sir came to about her so that he could find her. Done with her work she got ready... Kept tye note below a photo frame, grabbed some necessities... Kept a pocket knife in her pocket and left her room.  
By now ACP sir had already left for beauro while Dai maa was busy in kitchen... Shyam was out with some work too.

Arya - Da maa mujhe kuch kaam hai... Mai chalti hu... Sham tak aa jaugi

She shouted it all from the drawing room... And hearing her Dai maa came outside hurriedly wiping her wet hands with a napkin.

Dai maa - Kya hua beta? Kaha jaa rahi hai?

Arya - Woh Da maa ek dost se milne jana hai...

Dai maa - India mai kon dost hai ab tera? Tu toh yaha kisi ko nahi janti!

Arya - Nahi woh US ka hi ek college friend hai... Kuch dino ke liye India aaya hua hai toh mai usko mil kar aati hu

She left the house and raced away in her car towards Pune... After a drive of about 3 hours she reached her destination... Coming out of the car she stared the large mansion present in front of her eyes... The mansion that was abandoned now. It's outer paint had faded away and it was all covered with dust... The ground being filled with dried leaves of trees... The iron gate in front of her eyes was almost rusted. It had no lock on it and she pushed it open after waiting for a moment... As she entered the now empty lawn of the house she saw a watchman's cabin located near the gate which was again empty.  
It was a windy day today and the wind was blowing fast... Trees making a rustling sound surrendering to the power of wind... Some unattended creepers had grown all around... Aware and alert she moved ahead looking around... She reached the main door of the house... It was a big wooden door with a metal handle. But it had a big lock on it... She tried opening it but it won't open and so she started moving by the sides of the bungalow looking for a way inside. Maybe an open or a broken window! After a moment or two she found a small window big enough for her to go inside... Glass of that window from broken from one corner. She removed her kerchief from her pocket and tied it on her knuckles and then with help of that she broke the glass... Carefully she entered inside and looked around... The smell of a closed house filled her nostrils... All around there was dust and spider webs... No covering of furniture and this told her that the owner of the house didn't leave with planning... There was a big couch present in centre of the room and on the centre table some old books were kept... Going near she saw that those were some mystery novels... Suddenly her gaze got shifted to the wall in front of her... It had one huge painting hanging on it... It was too dusty to see something... And slowly with her kerchief she wiped the dust from the faces of the people in the photo... Dust subsided revealing three faces in the photo... Of a lady in her late 20s or early 30s and of a man of about same age... The lady was holding a small child in her hand... The child was a baby girl and her pretty pink frock indicated that. The child was about only a week old.

Arya felt something different looking at the photo and she kept staring at it for a while... When suddenly she heard some voice from behind the closed door of a room upstairs. Sensing danger she took out her pocket knife and started moving towards that room...

**To be continued...**

**Author's note -**

So what's going on? Who called Arya in this mansion? Why? Who wants justice? Or is it all just a trap in which she has fallen? Who is this photo of? From where did that sound come? She is all alone in this bungalow without knowledge of anyone! Will she be safe? Keep reading to get all these questions answered... Unseen tales update would also come up soon. And yes please do review before signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note –**

So your least favourite writer is back with another boring chapter! Lekin why so less reviews. Kisi ko story achi nahi lag rahi kya? Chalo chalo read it jaldi se... See you at the end!

Duo jenny - Thank you so much dear. Replied you in PM. Do check

Priya - Thanks

Trio fan - Thank you so much dear. Here with a long update this time! Even i have read some of your stories and they are great. Sorry couldn't review but they are great! Keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

Arya moved towards room with careful steps. She was mentally prepared for any kind of attack. She pushed open the door as she turned the knob and it opened with a creaking sound. She walked inside and looked around to find the source of the sound, when she saw a book fall from a book shelf. She wondered how this happened! Tightening her grip on the knife she went near the bookshelf and pulled out two more books to find a small fluffy cat staring at her with scared expressions. Arya smiled and put down the pocket knife and as soon as she moved out from her way the cat jumped down the bookshelf and swiftly ran out of the room through a open window... Maybe the way cat came in! An open window! It was enough to ignite a spark in Arya's brain. The door to this room was closed... She had opened it herself! The room was as dirty as the living room but wasn't 'dirtier' than that. If this window would have been open from the time when the owner left this house this room should have been extra dirty! Credits to the wind and insects that would make their way through! But this wasn't the case and so this ment that this window was opened in recent times. Clearly indicating that someone had come into the house, this way. She wondered who it was? Maybe the mysterious man who was leaving her notes? But she had no proof to be sure and brushing aside this thought she started looking around the room.  
It was actually a bedroom with a king sized bed in the center. A carpet was covering the floor while some photos hung on the walls. Photos of the same man and lady that she saw in the living room. While the most photos were of the same small girl. In a basket there were some toys kept. The room was huge and from where she was standing she could see the door of a dressing room. Besides the bookshelf was a cupboard and going near she opened it. It wasn't locked and opened with ease to reveal some branded blazers, shirts and sarees. Although they looked very old they were still in a condition good enough to reveal its cost. She looked through them to find nothing of interest when a folder like thing that was kept on the bottom shelf of the cupboard gained her attention. Bending on her knees she picked up the folder and opening the velcro she started looking through the papers kept in it. Some important documents like pan card etc were kept in it. She was shuffling through them when she saw a birth certificate. She was about to put it away when the name on the certificate caught her eye. The name being 'ARYA MALHOTRA'. The world around her stopped moving and she could not believe what she had just seen!

Arya - (to herself) Shayad koi aur Arya hogi. Surname bhi toh alag hai! Ha aisa hi hoga... (after a second thought) Lekin papa ne toh mujhe adopt kiya tha na! Oh god! What on earth is happening!

Then she looked at the birth date in the certificate and to her shock it was again her birthdate. Proving that it was her. Arya was too shocked to react when turning to the next document she found a death certificate... Death certificate issued from the 'Life Care Hospital'. The name of the person being Arun Malhotra. So most probably he was her father... Biological father, cause she could never think of any other man except ACP sir taking that place in her life. For her, he was her everything... Her whole family... Her superhero and her idol for life. She had never cared to know about her origin... About those who gave birth to her. She didn't even know if ACP sir knew about her biological parents! Cause she never asked him this! It hardly mattered to her and by asking such a question she never wanted to hurt her father.  
Getting back to the certificate she realized that this man died almost a month after she was born. But it was the reason of death that shook her... It being 'Bullet wound'. The very next document was again a death certificate of a lady named 'Gayatri Malhotra' with the reason of death again being 'Bullet wound'! Most probably her it was her biological mother...

Arya - Bullet wound! Goli lagne se maut hui thi inki... Lekin unhe goli lagi kyu? Kisne mara hoga unhe? Kya yehi woh innocent log hai jinke bare mai uss note mai likha tha! (After a moment) Mujhe pata karna hoga... Lekin kaise? Ha yeh hospital jisne inka death certificate issue kiya tha... Wahi se kuch pata chal sakta hai. I will have to go there now!

Deciding she had a quick look around the whole house but finding nothing else useful she left through the way she came in... Speeding away in her car soon she reached Life Care Hospital

*Hospital, reception*

A beautiful young girl entered the hospital area. She was wearing a navy blue jeans, olive coloured t shirt and a black jacket... Her hair beautifully styled and she was holding a writing pad in her hand with a few papers attached to it. Attracting the gazes of people around she walked confidently towards the reception... The receptionist was a middle aged lady who was busy in her work...

Arya - Excuse me ma'am...

Receptionist - Yes?

Arya - Woh mai na journalism ki student hu! Sreya Sen... Woh humare borinngggg (stressing) se college ne na ek assignment di hai. Of interviewing some hospital staff like wardboys, nurses, doctors etc etc! So...

Receptionist - (cutting her words in between) Dekhiye working hours mai app kisi ka interview nahi le sakti... App please baad mai aayega

Arya - Please jane dijiye na Rohini ma'am!

Receptionist looked at her with questioning gaze as to how she knew her name... When Arya indicated towards the paper receptionist just signed

Arya - Kal submission ki last date hai! Mujhe kisi kaam se urgently out of town jana pada isliye ab tak interviews le nahi payi! Sirf 15 minutes lagenge... Pleaseeeee (making a cute requesting face)

Receptionist - Ek minute! Yeh hospital hai... Thoda dhire bolo! Aur iss waqt koi interview nahi de sakta sab busy hai...

Arya - (with a dejected face) Acha ok... App ek karegi mera? Uske baad mai pakka chali jaugi!

Receptionist - Ab kya hai? (In a irritated voice)

Arya - App mere professor ko yeh bol sakti hai ki hospital mai sab busy hai isliye mujhe interview nahi lene diya apne? Woh kya hai na ki mere Professor Daya jo hai na woh bohot khadus hai! (Making a face) Humesha daate rehte hai! Mujhe pareshan karne ka toh bas bahana chahiye! Meri baat toh manege nahi! App hi bol do! (Removing her cell phone from her pocket) Mai call lagati hu unko

Receptionist - Rukiye! Tum... Tum jao! Le aao tumhara interview! Kisse milna hai tumhe? Kisi doctor se?

Arya - Umm... Kisi experienced person se... Someone who's been working in this hospital for about 30 years!

Receptionist - Kyu? Koi experienced hi kyu chahiye tumhe?

Arya - Ab uss khadus Professor Daya ne bola hai! Ki kisi experienced admi ka interview lena... Ab unse kon puche kyu! Phir se datne baith jayege!

Receptionist - Acha acha theek hai... Ek nurse hai yaha. Kariban 28 saalo se kaam kar rahi hai. Unse baat kar lo tum. Mai bulati hu unko...

Saying this she picked up the reception phone and then called the nurse... In a span of few minutes she arrived. She was in her late 50s and had half gray hair. She was a little healthy and had fair complexion and her hair were tied in a bun.

Nurse - (to receptionist) Kya hua? Kyu bulaya mujhe?

Receptionist - Yeh ladki aayi hai... Kya naam bataya tha tumne?

Arya - Sreya... Sreya Sen (with a wide smile)

Receptionist - Ha toh yeh Sreya ek journalism student hai... Apka interview lena chahti hai

Nurse - (in shock) Mera interview? Mera interview kyu?

Arya - Woh kya hai na ki humare professor ne ek assignment diya hai. Bas isiliye apka interview lena chahti hu. Lekin (looking around)... Lekin yaha kaise interview lu! App please canteen mai chaliye na. Waha kar lete hai interview, haina!?

Nurse - Ha ha theek hai... Chalo...

*Canteen*

They selected a corner seat, away from the crowd, near the window and settled down...

Arya - So start karte hai!

Nurse - Ji...

Arya - So app yeh bataiye ki app iss hospital mai kitne saal se kaam kar rahi hai?

Nurse - Takriban 28 saalo se!

Arya - Kya baat hai! (Pretending to be shocked) App ek hi hospital mai pichle 28 saalo se kaam kar rahi hai! Bore nahi hota?! Mujhe toh 50 minutes ki class mai baithe baithe bore ho jata hai!

Nurse - Beta life ki class mai bore nahi hua jata... Kyuki woh kabhi ek jaisi nahi hoti... Kabhi kuch subjects humre pasand ke hote hai toh kuch hume na pasand hote hai... Lekin top karne ke liye sabhi ko barabari se padna important hota hai! Kuch subjects hard hote hai kuch easy... Jo easy hote hai aasani se hum unhe pad lete hai aur jo hard hote hai usme bohot mehnat karni padti hai... Lekin har ek subject, har ek chapter hume kuch na kuch sikha kar jata hai... Aur humare zindagi mai aaya gar ek insan hunara professor hota hai. Sabka hume sikhne ka tarika alag hota hai lekin sab hume kuch na kuch sikha kar zarur jate hai!

Arya - Wow yaar! Apne toh itne easy words mai hume life ka matlab samjha diya! Brilliant!

Saying this she scribbled down something on her writing pad when suddenly she kept a hand on her forehead...

Arya - Mai bhi na! Itni bate kar li apse lekin ab tak apka naam bhi nahi pucha!

Nurse - (smiling) Koi nahi beta... Hota hai! Mera naam hai Minakshi hai

Arya - Hmm... Nice name! So app yaha itne saalo se kaam kar rahi hai. Bohot se experience honge apke! Bohot si memories... Kuch bataiye na unke bare mai!

Nurse - Ab kya kya batau! Yeh hospital ki diwaro ke bich na jane kya kya hota rehta hai... Kabhi dawaio ka asar hota hai toh kabhi duao ka! Kuch log marte dam tak haar nahi mante toh kuch jine ki koshish hi nahi karte! Kuch yaha se apne hato mai kushiya leker jate hai (newborn babies) toh kuch apno aakho mai aasu!

Arya - Patients aur unki family ko dekh kar bohot bura lagta hoga na?

Nurse - Bilkul lagta hai. Sabse zayada bura toh accident cases mai lagta hai! Bas ek dardnak hatsa kaise pure pariwar ko hila deta hai. Aur agar koi accident case aaye toh police ka bhi aana jana laga rehta hai! Unke sawal jawab bhi chalte rehte hai...

Arya - Hmm... Hospital mai toh police aati hi rehti hai. Accident cases ke chakkar mai! Kabhi apse koi sawal jawab hua hai kya police ka? Mujhe toh police se bohot dar lagta hai yaar! Unke samne jate hi hawa tight ho jati hai meri!

Nurse - Ek do baar hui hai... Ek baar ek criminal patient banke hospital mai bharti ho gaya tha... Iss wajh se kuch puchtach ki thi police ne, usse dhundne ke liye. Aur ek baar... (Thinkingly) Haa... Ek police encounter mai do begunah mare gaye the! Mare gaye logo ko issi hospital mai laya gaya tha... Baad mai pata chala ki usme se do log criminal nahi the! Jis team ne unn logo ka encounter kiya tha na us team par enquiry bhi hui thi... Bas ussi case ki investigation ke liye police aati rehti yaha par! Bohot kuch chalta rehta tha uss waqt yaha hospital mai. Bada hyped case tha. Media wale bhi aate rehte the doctors se sawal puchne...

Arya - Yeh baat kabki hai yeh bata sakti hai app?

Nurse - Haa... Kareb kareb 27 saal purani baat hai yeh! Mujhe achi tarah se yaad hai kyuki uss waqt maine yaha par naya naya join kiya tha... Sidha apni nursing complete karne ke baad! Intern thi mai yaha par! Yaha tak ki, yeh hospital bhi zayada bada nahi tha tab... Sirf ek hi building thi! Mera toh koi lena dena nahi inn chizo se toh mai dur hi rehti thi.

Arya - Hmm... Sahi hai! Jin chizo se hume matlab nahi unn sab mai padna hi kyu! Case toh yahi ke police station ka hoga na?

Nurse - Haa shayad. Lekin mujhe theek se kuch yaad nahi... Baat bohot purani hai na!

Arya - Koi nahi! Waise bhi mujhe kya karna hai uss case ke bare mai jankar! Chodiye! Mujhe mere interview ke liye jo chahiye tha woh toh mil gaya... Thankkkkk you so much! Apne mujhe uss khadus professor se bacha liya! Ab mai chalti hu. Byeeeeee

Nurse - Bye beta! Acha laga tumse milkar...

Arya - Same here!

And then waving her hand at the old nurse Arya left to car. Sitting inside she was lost in her thoughts...

Arya - Matlab yehi woh case hai jisme unn dono ki maut hui thi! Lekin enquiry bhi toh hui thi... Toh case solve ho gaya hoga na!? Toh phir woh sari notes chodne ka kya matlab hai? Lekin aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai ki woh case solve na hua ho! Mujhe iss baat ki teh tak jana hoga. Aur uska sirf ek tarika hai! Police records! Agar woh case yaha par kisi police station mai handle kiya tha toh mujhe unke record rooms mai jake check karna hoga. (Looking outside the window) Ajj bohot time hogaya lekin! Kal aati hu wapis... Phir dekhugi kya karna hai! Kal toh meri bar exam bhi hai! Uske baad aa jaugi! Ab ghar jati hu nahi toh papa aur da maa bewajh tension lenge!

Deciding to visit the police station tomorrow she left for home. After a drive of another 3 hours she reached home to find ACP sir already present there. He was watching some news over TV when she came in and sat beside him on the sofa... Seeing him calm she well understood that hw hadn't read the note she left for him in the morning. Maybe he did not go in her room! However it was of no use now as she was back home safely...

ACP - Kya hua? Thak gayi?

Arya - Haa papa! Today was a really adventurous day!

ACP - Adventurous? Tum toh apne dost ko milne gayi thi na?

Arya - Ab... Ha woh... Woh uske saath adventure park chali gayi thi mai ghumne! Isliye it was adventurous!

ACP - Hain! Achanak?

Arya knew that her excuse was too lame to be believed by ACP Prayduman. But she couldn't lie any better to her father. And she did not wish to trouble him with such a thing...

Arya - Haa woh aise hi plan ban gaya! You know friends ke saath toh aise hi bante hai na plans!

ACP - Hmm... Waise tum iss duniya ki pehli insan hogi jo apni bar exam ke ek din pehle adventure park ghumne jaa rahi ho!

Arya - Kya papa! Am prepared na... Itne saal se US mai practice kar rahi hu, it's not something too different for me to study for Indian bar exam!

ACP - Ha ha pata hai! Lawyer madam jo ho! Lekin phir bhi ek baar revise kar lena exam ke pehle...

Arya - Ha kar lungi! Ab dinner kare? Mujhe bhook lagi hai!

ACP - Hmm chalo

Soon both of them had dinner along with their sweet and salty father daughter talks. But they did not have even a slightest idea that this was their last moment of happiness that were sharing. A disaster was now waiting to enter their lives! A disaster that would take away their every happiness!

To be continued...

Hmm... So Arya's past is now unfolding! What happened 27 years ago? What was that case? What will happen as she will keep digging into this mystery!? Keep reading to know the answers... Thank you and see you soon with a new chapter...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Now ACP sir has decided to dig into Daya's past. What would happen now? The bitter medicine that ACP has decided to give Daya… What effects would it have? Keep reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note -**

Hellooooo! Your least favourite writer is back with another chapter to trouble you all! See you at the end...

A learning pen - Thank you so much dear. Honoured that you love my scribbles! Keep reviewing whenever you get time...

Priya - Thanks.

* * *

*Next morning*

Arya woke up early today... After getting fresh she started revising for her exam... She was sitting on her study table lost in her books when ACP sir asked from behind the door...

ACP - Beta andar aa jau?

Arya - Haa papa aaiye na (ACP sir came inside)... App puch kyu rahe hai!

ACP - Ab agar tum apne boyfriend se baat kar rahi hogi toh! Bich mai nahi ghus sakta na mai!

Arya - Kya papa! Apko lagta hai mera boyfriend hoga!?

ACP - Kyu nahi ho sakta! Young ho, beautiful ho, intelligent ho! Aur kya chahiye!

Arya - Acha aisa hai. Toh phir toh mera boyfriend hai!

ACP - Kon? (In shock)

Arya - Hai koi... (In dreamy tone) Smart, handsome, super intelligent! Pata hai criminals kapte hai unke naam se... He is the best person in this whole world!

ACP - (cutting her in between) Aree lekin hai kon yeh?

Arya - ACP Prayduman from CID mumbai! Mai pyar se unko papa bulati hu

ACP - Tum nahi sudhrogi na! (With a dejected smile)

Arya - Kyu? Dekho app boy bhi ho aur mere best friend bhi! Hue na mere boyfriend!

Saying this she sweetly hugged her father from the same position... While ACP sir lovingly carcassed her head...

ACP - Acha baba i rest my case! World's best defense lawyer ke aage kaha yeh ACP case jitne wala hai... Tum jiti mai hara! Ab yeh batao preparation hogayi?

Arya - Hmm hogayi... Bas thoda sa revision baki hai. Woh breakfast ke baad kar lungi

ACP - Acha toh phir chalo breakfast karte hai!

Arya got up closing her books and soon they were seated on the dining table... They were about to begin with their breakfast when doorbell rang disturbing them. Shyam opened the door to find duo waiting outside. Moving aside Shyam gave them way and they entered inside...

Duo - Good morning sir... Good morning Arya...

ACP - Good morning... Good morning! Kya baat hai ajj subah subah?

Arya - Good morning BHAI

Daya - S! Bhai's' it should be! Hum do hai na!

Arya - What a lame joke! Itne bure jokes maar kaise lete hai app?

Daya - Talent hai apna apna (with a proud smirk)

Arya was about to reply Daya when ACP sir raised both his hands up in order to interrupt them...

ACP - Iske pehle ki tum log phir se shuru ho jao, aao Abhijeet Daya breakfast karlo!

Abhijeet - Aree nahi nahi sir... Hum logo ka hogaya. Hum toh bas Arya ko all the best wish karne aaye the. Ajj bar exam hai na iski...

ACP - Oh acha... Lekin phir bhi kamse kam hume company dene ke lene hi kuch lelo. Juice chalega?

Abhijeet - Ok sir...

Duo settled on the dining table with a glass of juice that Shyam just brought for them. When Abhijeet remembered something and said...

Abhijeet - Jis kaam se aaya tha woh toh bhul hi gaya! (Taking out a small rectangular box from his pocket, he forwarded it towards Arya) Arya yeh lo! And all the very best for your exam...

Arya - Thank you so much bhai!

And she gladly accepted the gift when Daya again jumped in between their conversation not missing a chance to trouble Arya

Daya - Aree! Aise thodi lete hai gift!

Arya - Matlab? (She confusingly looked towards her hand which was forwarded to accept the gift)

Daya - Matlab you know... Kuch dialogues bolte hai na... Ki like 'iski kya zarurat thi' and all! Tumne woh sab toh bole hi nahi.

Arya - Oh thank you so much bhai for reminding me! Mai toh bhul hi gayi thi! (To Abhijeet) Bhai iski kya zarurat thi! (Turning back to Daya) Ab theek hai?

Daya - Mujhe kyu puch rahi ho! Abhijeet laya hai tumhare liye. Lena hai lo, nahi lena mat lo. Mera kya jata hai!

Arya - Papaaaa! Dekho na... Daya bhai humesha mujhe pareshan karte rehte hai (with a baby face)

ACP - Who papa? Me? Nahi nahi mai yaha mere Abhijeet ko chod ke kisi ko nahi janta... So please don't disturb us

Abhijeet burst out in laughter hearing ACP sir's comment but quickly controlled himself looking at the angry stare at him from Daya and Arya. He got back to his juice as if it was the most delicious cuisine ever. While after a silence of few minutes Arya again said to Daya...

Arya - Waise app kuch nahi laye mere liye? (With a naughty smirk)

Daya - Laya hu na!

Arya - Toh diya kyu nahi?

Daya - Aree diya toh sahi!

Arya - Kaha?

Daya - Yeh kya hai! (Indicating to the box that Abhijeet gave her)

Arya - Yeh toh Abhi bhai ne diya hai!

Daya - Ha toh usko kholna zara! Mera gift dikhata hu tumhe...

Arya - Hain?

Confused Arya opened the gift wrapper to find inside a stylish pen with her name inscribed over it...

Arya - Wow bhai that's lovely! Thank you so much (she said with a sweet smile to Abhijeet) but isme apka gift kaha hai? (To daya)

Daya - Woh kya! Tumhare haat mai toh!

Arya - Aree kaha hai?

Daya - Woh pen ka cap! Wohi toh hai mera gift! Abhijeet ne pen diya... Ab bina cap ke pen ka kya fayeda! So that pen ka cap is sponsored by me!

Arya picked up the fork from her dish and showed Daya that saying

Arya - Mai apka khoon kar dungi ab!

Daya - Tum do - do CID officers ke samne tesre CID officer ka khoon karne ki dhamki de rahi ho! Pata bhi hai tumhe iska kya anjam ho sakta hai?

Arya - Mr. CID officer... Am also a lawyer! Achi tarah se pata hai mujhe kya anjam ho sakta hai!

ACP - Abhijeet please chalo yaha se! Aur 5 minute bhi agar mai yaha par raha na toh pakka pagal ho jauga!

Hearing him Daya closed his mouth which he had opened to reply Arya while Arya concentrated on her breakfast again. Soon they were done with it and arya left from the house for her exam obviously not without taking her gift from Daya which Daya had actually brought for her. Also trio left for beauro to fulfill their duties as cops.

* * *

Arya was done with her exam by noon. And now she was no more a naughty, full of life girl and was back in her form of a lawyer who would go to any extent to serve justice. As she had decided yesterday she left for pune to visit the local police station of that area. She had to dig out the truth of the case that took lives of her biological parents! After a long drive of about three and a half hours she had reached her destination i.e. the police station.  
The police station was a small building in middle of a big open muddy ground. At a distance some residential buildings were to be seen. Arya first analysed the outer area and then started waiting for someone to arrive. Soon a man in his early thirties arrived. He was wearing a torn sky blue kurta with a white payajama. He looked very poor by his appearance.

Arya - Pata hai na kya karna hai?

Man - Ji madam... Mai kar lega sab.

Arya - Hmm... Theek hai jao tum andar.

The man walked inside while Arya started waiting besides her car. She found this man on her way to the police station, near by. He was really hungry and hence was stealing food from a road side stall. But people caught him and started beating him... They would have almost killed the man when Arya saved him and then brought him food. Later she realized that this man could help her in the task today... If he could go inside the police station and create a scene, taking all the attention on himself she could sneak into the record room and find the file of the case that took life if her biological parents. She asked him to do this favour for some money and he agreed easily.

And now she when waiting outside for him to create a scene as by now she had already taken a round of the small building of the police station... To know the exact situation and the perfect place from where she could go inside. She suddenly heard some noises from inside the police station and she understood that the man had started with his part and it was the right time for her to go inside. She went in through the back door and silently searched for the record room. It was situated in a distant corner and before anyone could notice her she was already inside there.

The room was a small one and was stinking a bit. The walls were damp due to sepage of rain water making the files and papers kept besides them moist. It gave the room a stinking smell. There was hardly any way for sunlight to enter inside and this made the problem worse. There was a grill on top of one wall that faced the main area of the police station. It was covered with transparent acrylic sheets which had now turned yellowish with time. The room had only one small window and all the walls were covered with shelves... Shelves with innumerable files over them. Lights were switched off making this small room dark. Window did illuminate to the extent it could but there still wasn't enough light to find what she wanted to. Switching on the lights meant alerting the cops outside as the light would be seen through the grill over the wall. So she took out her mobile and switching on the flash light started looking around for her desired file. The case files were arranged in shelves according to the years. The shelves with the year written on them helped in division and identification of the thousands of files kept here. Moving in between them all she looked for the shelf that indicated the year 1991. The year she was born and the year her biological parents died. She found it quick and then started searching for the desired file. She didn't have the case no. She didn't know the name of the investigating officer! She didn't know anything about the case expect for it was a police encounter and the names of the two victims (her biological parents) who were later proved to be innocent. She had to look into every file and read at least some detail of the case to understand if this was file she was looking for or not! Time consuming job and it was only time she did not have as she did not know until when the man would be able to keep the cops engaged with him! She looked through maybe around 12 to 13 files finding nothing... It was making her frustrated! She knew she didn't have much time remaining with her now! But she had no other way and had to search this way only! She picked up the next file and went through the initial information about the case. Again a disappointment! She picked up the next the one when some other file fell down from the shelf with it! She read the one in her hand first and kept it back as it was of no use. Next she picked up the file that had fallen down. She opened it and using the light from her phone started reading. The case was indeed a police encounter one. She looked at the names of the people who died... And it did contain the names of Arun and Gayatri Malhotra. So this was the file she was looking for. She was about to close it and take it away with her when something caught her attention. It was a name! The name that ment the world to her! It was Insp. Prayduman... She wondered how even was he related to this case? Her brain told her to get out of here now. She could look at this later... But her heart had almost stopped with the fear of what followed this! She kept reading it without even blinking her eyes. And as she finished reading a tear slipped down her left eye.

Arya - (in disbelief) Papa! Papa ne! Lekin aisa kaise... (She couldn't say any further as tears choked her voice)

The police records said that her father, ACP Prayduman (then inspector) was the head of the team that led that encounter. It was his bullets that had taken life of her biological parents! They weren't criminals yet died at his hands! He killed them!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

What!? It was ACP sir who killed Arya's parents! But why? They weren't criminals! Maybe a trap? Maybe the truth! But what was this case about! What exactly happened 27 years ago? Arya and you will both know soon! Keep reading and reviewing...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note -**

Hellooooo! Am back. With a new chapter and some new mysteries. Keep reading... See you at the end...

* * *

*ACP sir's house*

Arya entered inside the house as Shyam opened the door for her. She had her backpack hanging on one shoulder. Her white T - shirt had a brownish stain... Something like what dust would leave behind. Her scarf was hanging in her neck all loosened up unlike before. Shyam looking at her found something unusual in her expressions but didn't consider it right to ask her what it was. Dai maa who until now was busy in some knitting work asked Arya without looking at her...

Dai maa - Beta kaisa tha tumhara exam? Theek raha na?

But Arya was too occupied to hear Dai maa's question... And receiving no reply from her side Dai maa looked at her finally. She saw something strange in Arya's eyes. Something she never saw before. Her face was expressionless giving absolutely no hint of what was going on in her mind. But something told Dai maa that this wasn't normal and something deadly would follow soon.  
Unaware of the happenings around her, Arya slowly walked upto her room. She bang closed the door before Dai maa could ask her anything. Throwing the bag on her bed she went near the sliding glass door of her balcony. Opened it and stepped outside into the open air. The view from her balcony was beautiful. This was her favourite place to spend her time alone. Whenever she needed some 'me time' she would come here. In a span of few days after she came to India this place had become her special place. Sitting on the swing present here, every night she would spend time smiling thinking about how beautiful her life was! But today was different. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't happy. She was blank unable to figure out her own feelings. She was blankly staring at the beautiful scene in front of her eyes. Her balcony looked upon the backyard of their house. Beautiful flowering plants planted in proper rows was the main attraction. The sweet little multicoloured flowers could make anyone fall for them. Some coconut trees were planted along a straight line along the right and left wall of the back of the house. On the fence of the backyard were some well maintained creepers only adding to the beauty of the place. In between was a small table kept with two cane chairs kept about it. ACP sir loved spending his free time here sipping coffee. Far away, a busy road was seen. It was a way too far to be able to disturb her peace. It was just evening and the sun was shining in all its glory. The white little clouds in the sky unable to hide its powerful rays. Amidst all the beauty Arya was standing lost in her own world. A silent tear slipped down her eye as she once again remembered what happened soon as she left the police station...

*Flashback*  
Arya was speeding on the road that headed towards Mumbai. She had not completely read the file as she could not have spent any more time inside the police station or would hav been caught. Controlling her emotions and urge to know it ahead she had come out from there at the right time and paying the man for his help, left towards home. On the way back she stopped at a cafe. She could not have waited anymore to know about this. The tension, worry and fear was killing her and taking inside her backpack with her she occupied the corner seat that was empty. She ordered a coffee for herself so that waiter doesn't disturb her again and again asking her to place an order. She removed the file from her backpack and taking a deep breath started reading it.  
It said that the case was of mistaken identity. CBI got some information that some members of a wanted gang of the city were to meet at a place. The information was confirmed and so a team of officers from CBI led by ACP sir (then inspector) went to that place to catch them. The goons started firing and in cross firing by the officers most of the goons died. Rest were rushed to hospital but couldn't be saved. 2 officers from CBI also died in the same. But the highlight of the case was the death of Arun and Gayatri Malhotra. Arun Malhotra was a well known business man who was there with his wife Gayatri in his car. He was only traveling from that road but got stuck in the firing. The cops did not understand that they were innocent and they were killed in the firing. The balastic reports said the bullets were fired from ACP sir's gun. But it was of secondary importance as ACP sir accepted it himself that he fired on them. The case was hence filed against him and his team. A social activist filed the case and there was through investigation regarding it. The case went upto the court but later it was believed that it was indeed a confusion and none of the officers including ACP sir did it intensionally. ACP Pradyuman and his team had fired at those suspected cars of criminals in line of duty and good faith. And in no way was it possible to apprehend then and there that they were innocent people struck in the situation. It was clear case of mistaken identity and miscommunication and hence ACP Pradyuman and his team couldn't be held liable and were released on benefit of doubt for murdering Malhotras. The officers were hence cleared of all the charges and the case was closed.  
*Flashback ends*

Knocking of the door brought Arya back from her thoughts. She heard worried Dai maa asking from behind the closed door...

Dai maa - Arya beta kya hua? Darwaza kholo na! Jab se aayi ho koi baat hi nahi ki! Kya hua hai bachcha? Koi pareshani hai?

Arya wanted to hug Dai maa and cry her heart out! Express all her pain and confusions to her. Dai maa was her best friend since birth. She was the one who she always found by her side. In all those moments when not even her father could be by her side. Even though it was not his fault but yes no one could deny the fact that he could not be present with her everytime she needed him, but Dai maa was always there. Every moment of her life, good or bad, that she remembered, Dai maa was always by her side. If she would not have been here not even she could have survived in this cruel world. But Arya suppressed her heart's plea of going to Dai maa. How on earth would she tell her that those who gave birth to her were killed by the one who gave life to her! She couldn't talk anything bad about her father... To no one... Literally no one! Not even Dai maa! So keeping her thoughts aside Arya controlled herself and tried to say in a calm voice...

Arya - Mai theek hu Da maa... App tension mat lo. Bas thak gayi hu... Thoda headache bhi ho raha hai bas isilye... Thoda so lungi toh theek ho jayega.

Dai maa well understood that this wasn't the case and Arya was lying but she also knew that once Arya decided something she would not change her decision and now as she had decided not to tell her anything she would not utter a word regarding this. So silently she walked away leaving Arya to think about it herself. As soon as Arya was sure that Dai maa was gone she sat on the swing with a thud. Resting her head on her hands she tried to calm herself down. She told herself that it was a sin to think of her father in a bad way! There was nothing that he had not done for her. He loved her and she was betraying his trust by thinking of him like this! He was a honest cop! A cop whose honsety and dutifulness was something that the whole world knew about! This was a mere case of mistaken identity! What if the cop who would have killed her biological parents was someone else? Would she have reacted the same way? So what if it was her father! It was a miscommunication and a fault that could have been made by anyone! But all her arguments she made to herself failed to convince her! She did not know what was right, what was wrong! She was busy in her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing. She ignored it and the phone stopped ringing after a while. She did not wish to talk to anyone right now but the caller would not give up. Her phone rang again and in irritation she went inside the room and picked up the phone she had left on her bed. The call that she would have otherwise received with sheer happiness made her numb today. It was her father, ACP sir's call! She blankly stared at the screen for a while but then even in this condition she could not have ignored him. She picked up the call and tried her best to sound normal but she knew that it was nearly impossible to hide anything from him!

ACP - Arnu? Beta itna time kyu lagaya phone uthane mai?

Arya - Woh... Ha woh mai washroom mai thi

ACP - Oh acha... Exam kaisa raha tumhara?

Arya - Acha tha...

ACP - Itni dull kyu sound kar rahi ho beta? Kuch hua hai kya?

Arya - Nahi papa... Kuch bhi toh nahi. Am all fine

ACP - Hmm... Lawyer madam hum bhi CID wale hai. Adalat mai jin mujrimo ko app saza dilwati hai na unhe hum hi pakad ke late hai! So humse jhoot bolne ki koshish na kare!

Arya - Kya papa. Mai kyu jhoot bolugi! Sach mai am fine...

ACP - Lagta hai tumhara interrogation karna hi padega! Bolta hu mai Daya ko ki leke aaye tumhe beauro... Nahi nahi! Better mai Abhijeet ko hi bejh du. Daya aur tum toh phir jaghad ne baith jaoge!

A small smile broke on Arya's face. She couldn't help but admire how this man could make her smile anyday in any situation. How could he do any bad to her! He was a way too good at heart to harm any innocent person! She suddenly asked...

Arya - Papa ek sawal puchu?

ACP - (turning serious) Ha beta pucho na!

Arya - Agar apka dil kuch aur keh raha ho aur dimag kuch aur toh kiski sunni chahiye?

ACP - Hmm... Agar tum yeh sawal ACP Pradyuman se puch rahi ho toh jawab hai ki dimag se sochna chahiye lekin agar tum tumhare papa se puch rahi ho toh i will say ki jo dil keh raha hai woh sahi hai.

Arya - Mai kiski sunu? ACP Pradyuman ki jo mere idol hai, yaa mere papa ki?

ACP - Jis par tumhe zayada vishwas ho!

After a meaningful silence of about a minute ACP sir said again...

ACP - Beta mai nahi janta ki konsi baat tumhe pareshan kar rahi hai. Lekin ha iss tarah sochte rehne aur uss baat ko apne andar chupaye rakhne se koi fayeda nahi hoga. Jo bhi baat hai usse sort out kar lo. Only then you will be able to live at peace.

Saying this ACP sir cut the call leaving Arya thinking about his words. She wondered as how he was the problem and was himself a solution. She did not take much time to decide further. She got up... Made herself presentable and grabbing her phone and car keys left towards beauro. She had to get her answers. She decided that would talk to ACP sir directly about this. She had no other option and she could not have done anything else to know the truth. She knew he won't lie and so she was heading towards beauro to get her confusion resolved.  
She was driving on the road busy in her thoughts. Just then a message popped up on her mobile screen which was lying on the adjacent seat. The illuminated screen showing a smiling pic of ACP sir. Seeing his pic once again fear engulfed her. She was going to ask him something that would hurt him. And how could she hurt him with such questions? No she wasn't going now! But then who would answer her questions? She couldn't live with them forever! She was busy in her thoughts when she heard honking of a horn from behind... She looked behind to locate a truck coming in her direction with uncontrollable speed coming towards her. She was too late to react and it wasn't late when she felt a huge jerk with her head banging on the stearing wheel. The seat belt did all that it could but couldn't save her from the deadly accident... She felt a warm fluid dripping down her head. Some people shouting something around in a panic. They were probably coming towards her but she couldn't understand anything now. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the smiling pic of ACP sir... Soon the message notification was gone and the screen of her phone turned off... Her eyes closing at the same time...

**Author's Note -**

* * *

**To be continued...**

Hmm so too many happenings in a single chapter... Hope it wasn't rushed. So guys what do you think will happen further? Will ACP sir come to know that Arya knows about the incident that happened 27 years ago? Will Arya be safe? To know keep reading and reviewing...


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note -**

This chapter starts with a recap!

* * *

**Recap -**  
Arya Prayduman a well known defence lawyer of USA is now back in India after 22 years... With her father ACP Prayduman. She has bonded well with the whole team in so less time. But as she comes back she starts discovering truths of her own life... From notes leading to abandoned bungalow... To hospital and then police station... Where she finds that her biological parents were killed by her own father, ACP Prayduman. In her dilemma she decides to go to her father and ask him all that was going in her mind but in those thoughts she faces a dangerous accident...  
ACP sir is carrying a secret in his heart only known to him and Dai maa... A secret that can create a havoc in many lives if revealed.

And so the story moves ahead...

* * *

A small red bulb was glowing on top of the closed door of the operation theatre... The door had been closed for a few hours now... Hours which felt like years to the team waiting outside.  
Abhijeet and Daya were standing leaning against the hospital wall looking lost in their own thoughts... Freddy was praying in the hospital temple for Arya. Pankaj had gone to bring some medicines that nurse asked them to bring while Tarika and Purvi stood silently in a corner looking tensed. Dai maa was busy praying to god seating on a chair nearby.  
ACP sir was seated on cold metal chair outside the operation theatre... But even the cold chair wasn't as cold as his heart was. His face in his hands and tears in his eyes... His elbows rested on his knees. The buttons of his coat were open and his previously well ironed shirt looked a little crumbled now. His usually fearless determined eyes showed a different fear today... A helplessness that was a new guest in those eyes. An unwanted guest that didn't often trouble this brave heart. A tensed Dr. Salunkhe was sitting with his hand on ACP sir's shoulder. Pacifing him with a silent pat now and then. He had noticed his friend's tears but didn't say anything. ACP sir would not let his tears flow if he knew someone was seeing them and Dr. Salunkhe well understood the need of breaking down sometimes...  
A little while later ACP sir took a deep breath and releasing it attached his head on the wall behind... He closed his eyes and another silent tear slipped down from them. Dr. Salunkhe giving another pat on his friend's shoulder left in a corner to attend an important call that urgently needed his attention. While ACP sir soon drifted into an old happy memory...

*Flashback*  
*11:00 pm*

Little 4 year old Arya was impatiently waiting for her father to come back home from work. She was so excited and happy today. It was father's day and she had prepared a small gift for him... She had been waiting for him to return since what seemed like forever but there was no sign of him yet. Even at this tender age she not only understood her father's duty but was also proud of him. She wasn't complaining but was so excited she couldn't wait more. Dai maa had been trying to make her sleep since long but she was not ready to hear anything... All she knew was she wanted to surprise her father today! No matter if she had to wait the whole night for this, after actually waiting the whole day. Soon the clock struck 11:30 and the doorbell rang... Jumping Arya went to the door and with a huge smile dancing on her face she stretched on her toes and tried opening the door... But the lock was too high for her to reach and so smiling in dejection Dai maa came forward to help her. She opened the lock and soon ACP sir came inside looking tired and completely drained off... His coat was in his hand while his shirt was half outside and half tucked in... He had a bad day at office and had a severe headache... Little Arya hugged him or say hugged his legs like she did everyday as he returned from office... While ACP sir just kept a hand on her head and came inside unlike every other day when he used to pick her up in his arms and twirl her around while she used to chuckle enjoying... Making ACP sir forget all his worries and tiredness. But today nothing happened... He came and sat on the sofa with a thud and kept his head on the headrest while arya ran to her room to bring the gift that she had made.  
As she came back she saw ACP sir keeping the half empty glass of the water on the centre table. She came forward excitedly with the gift in her hand when she saw ACP sir take out his cellphone and again getting busy in it. She tried saying...

Arya - Papa...

ACP - (cutting her words in between) Beta please ruko... Abhi kaam hai thoda...

Hearing him she again fell silent and waited patiently for him to finish his work and soon as he kept back the phone on table she said coming towards him...

Arya - Papa woh na...

While doing so her hand accidentally touched the water glass spilling the water on the whole table... While ACP sir just in time picked up his phone saving it from from getting damaged... But this raised his anger bar! And angrily he said

ACP - Kya kar rahi ho tum! Dekh kar chalo na thoda... Abhi phone kharab ho jata. Aur waise bhi tum ab tak jaag kyu rahi ho? 12 bajne wale hai! Soyi kyu nahi abtak?

While the little Arya got sacred of him and his anger... It wasn't often when he got angry on her... In a low voice she uttered...

Arya - Solly

ACP - Kya sorry? Jao apne room mai aur chup chap so jao! Phir kal subah uthne mai natak karogi!

Saying he himself went into his room to sleep... He was so tired that he didn't even have dinner. While little Arya was still standing at her place with teary eyes, looking at his figure disappearing into his room. While Dai maa picked her up to console her...

Dai maa - Beta koi baat nahi... Ajj apke papa thak gaye the na bohot! App unko gift kal de dena... Kya fark padta hai. Father's day toh har roz hota hai! Ek din mai thodi na katham ho jata hai! Chalo ab hum bhi so jate hai...

Dai maa switched off the lights and locking the main door went to Arya's room and put her to sleep. Who went to sleep unusually early today without even demanding to hear her bed time stories. Soon even Dai maa slept and as she slept Arya opened her one eye to check if she was asleep. When she was sure she got down from the bed silently and sneaking out of the room went to ACP sir's room. She opened the half closed door, picked up something from the rack and sat on her father's bed silently. ACP sir was deep asleep but wasn't exactly in a calm sleep. Arya slowly started pressing her father's forehead with her tiny palms... Taking out some balm from the bottle she had picked up she applied some of it to his forehead and continued pressing it. After a little while she saw his face showing expressions of calmness and now he was sleeping peacefully. But she continued pressing his forehead with all the little strength she possessed... And doing the same she slowly drifted off into sleep herself. In the same sitting position with her hand on his forehead.  
Soon ACP sir opened his eyes. You expect someone to sneak into ACP sir's room without him knowing it? Not possible! He was only pretending to be still sleeping cause he wanted to know what his daughter wanted to do. He looked at his little angel... Who cared so much for him and loved him so deep. His lovely daughter who understood about his unsaid headache! Getting up he picked her up and made her sleep besides him comfortably... Spreading his hand with love on her head he coverd her with a blanket. When he saw her holding something like a box in her hand... Slowly he took it out of her grip and opened the box. There was a small teddy bear inside it... As small as his thumb! The lid of the box had a note struck on its inner side. He opened it and it was written in broken handwriting of his 4 year old...

'Happy father's day,

To my papa who is cuter than this teddy... Love you papa'

So she had troubled Dai maa a lot today! For helping her out with all of this! She couldn't do it alone as she was too small to do it! But that didn't make her love for him any less. ACP sir smiled with affection looking at that sweet gift. And then kissed her daughter's forehead whispering "Sorry" for scolding at her today. His headache suddenly disappeared or even if it hadn't he felt the pain leaving him.  
*Flashback ends*

The sweet memory made him smile even at this moment... He still wondered how his daughter even at such a small age used to understand him so easily...

His thoughts being disturbed by the opening of the door of the operation theatre. He got up and so did the team come there. The doctor came out and they asked him worriedly...

Daya - Doctor kaisi hai Arya? Is she fine?

Doctor - Dekhiye fine toh nahi keh sakte lekin she is much better. She is stable and in a better state than we expected. She is currently out of danger!

Salunkhe - Doctor koi complications toh nahi hai na?

Doctor - Fhilal toh nahi! Aur baki unke hosh mai aane ke baad hi pata chalega. Actually unka head wound kafi deep tha. Above the Cerebrum... I hope koi issue create na kare. Internal injury toh nahi hai waise so it should be fine lekin confirm unke hosh mai aane ke baad hi hoga.

Abhijeet - Toh usse hosh kabtak aayega?

Doctor - Shaam tak aa jana chahiye. And yes! Kya unki koi medical history hai?

ACP - Ji haa! Uska ek operation hua tha spine ka... Kuch 4 saal pehle!

Doctor - Koi disease?

ACP - Nahi! Woh ek case ke silsile mai usko goli lagi thi back pe...

Doctor - Ok... So i need those reports please! Iske aage ki medication ke liye i will need them!

ACP - Ok doctor. Mai jald se jald apko reports deta hu

And the doctor left soon instructing the nurses about the further treatment. While ACP sir turned to Dai maa...

ACP - Woh reports?

Dai maa - Sahab woh reports toh America mai hi hai! Uske office mai!

ACP - Toh phir reports doctor ko kaise denge?

Abhijeet - Sir apke paas koi copy nahi hai?

ACP - Nahi Abhijeet! Uska operation US mai hi hua tha... Mere paas koi reports nahi hai!

Daya - Aunty (to dai maa) koi toh hoga na jo hume woh reports bejh sake? Soft copy bhi chalegi!

Purvi - Haa aunty koi bhi! Arya ka koi assistant? Dost?

Dai maa - Ha! Rahul! Shayad Rahul bejh sakta hai!

ACP - Yeh Rahul kon hai?

Dai maa - Arya ka best friend! Dono ne saath mai law kiya tha... Usse kahege toh woh bejh dega!

Freedy - Apke uska number hai? Hum call karte hai usse

Dai maa - Number... Mai dekhti hu...

She searched for the Rahul's number in her phone and lucky got it... While Daya called him...

Daya - Hello...

Rahul - Yes? Advocate Rahul Mehra! How can i help you?

Daya - Mr. Rahul this is Daya from Mumbai... You know Arya Prayduman, right?

Rahul - Ji haa... Bohot achi dost hai woh meri! App Daya, matlab, bhai hai na unke? Usne bataya tha! How can i help you?

Daya - Dekhiye Arya ka accident ho gaya hai!

Rahul - What! Is she fine?

Daya - Ji ha she is out of danger now...

Rahul - Thank god!

Daya - See actually hume uski previous medical reports chahiye... Jo uske US ke office mai hai... So can you please by any way...

Rahul - Ji ha bilkul... Give me 40 minutes... Mai apko reports mail kar dunga. Please apka mail ID mujhe bejh dijiyega.

Daya - Sure thank you so much for the help.

Rahul - My pleasure sir! Arya best friend hai meri! Uske liye kuch bhi. Infact am coming to Mumbai sir...

Daya - Nahi nahi! Apko Mumbai aane ki koi zarurat nahi hai. We will handle!

Rahul - Sir waise bhi India aana hai sir family se milne! Abhi aa jauga... Sir please sir! Bohot achi dost hai woh meri! Dosti ka kuch toh farz nibhane dijiye!

Daya - Ok fine then. If you wish...

Rahul - Thank you sir. I will send you the reports as soon as possible! Rakhta hu sir, bye...

Daya - Bye and thanks again for the help.  
_

*Evening*

Arya had gained back her consciousness and doctor declared her all fit. All that she needed now was rest for a few days... She was lying in the hospital bed when team entered to meet her... Seeing them she sat up with the help of Purvi...

ACP - Arnu beta theek ho na?

He asked spreading a hand on her head

Arya - Ji papa (she said lost in her own world)

Daya - Kya madam? Jis din Mumbai aayi thi hume thoka tha gadi se! Bada chilla rahi thi mujhpe! Ajj phir thok liya! Ab bolo galti kiski hai? Hence proved ki tumhe gadi chalani aati hi nahi hai

Arya - Manti hu ajj mera dhayan nahi tha galti meri hai! Lekin uss din apki hi galti thi!

Abhijeet - Lekin dhyan tha kyu nahi? Soch kya rahi thi itna deeply tum?

Arya got shocked hearing the question and fell silent... She looked towards ACP sir who was already looking at her with a questioning gaze. His face still having remains of dried tears... Her father cried for her! She could see pain in his eyes of seeing her in this situation... She could clearly see care and love for her. How on earth could she question him? About his past? About her own past? Atleast now she couldn't... She decided not to!

Arya - Kuch nahi bhai... Bas aise hi kuch casual thoughts the!

ACP sir who was actually waiting for the answer well knew that something was wrong! The talk that he had with Arya before she left the house, her unusual questions, her unsure gaze... Everything telling him something wasn't right! But if she would have wanted to tell him she would have said it already! And he couldn't force her now... So brushing his thoughts away he silently started enjoying the cute talks which going on between the team and Arya...

Arya - Purvi aisa kuch nahi hai yaar!

Tarika - Acha toh phir Rahul bhaga bhaga kyu aa raha hai tumhare liye?

Daya - Ha ha... Bada chupa rahi hai humse! Boyfriend hi hoga iska!

Arya - Apko toh bas bahana chahiye na mujhe chidane ka! Julia naam hi uski girlfriend ka! Mai nahi hu!

Pankaj - Acha matlab Rahul tumhe pyar (stressing on word 'pyar') se Julia bulata hai?

Arya - Abhijeet bhai! Dekho na sab mujhe pareshan kar rahe hai!

Abhijeet - Aree aise kaise pareshan karege yeh sab meri pyari behan ko! Abhi dekhta hu! (To the team) Kya chal raha hai haa? Koi meri behan ko pareshan nahi karega!

While everyone fell silent thinking that he was actually angry when he turned to Arya and said in a serious tone...

Abhijeet - (to Arya) Kara diya sab ko chup! Ab kam se kam mere samne toh accept kar lo ki Rahul tumhara boyfriend hai! (Winking)

Everyone burst in laughter hearing this while Arya threw a pillow towards Abhijeet which Abhijeet dodged in time

Salunkhe - Kya Arya! Kisse help maang rahi ho tum! Yeh Abhijeet toh ek mauka na chode kisi ko chidane ka...

Abhijeet - Ab sir umar hai meri masti mazak karne ki! Apke jaise senior citizen thodi na hu mai!

Salunkhe - Abhijeeeeetttttt!

While ACP sir said dramatically, looking upwards...

ACP - Hey baghwan! Kya zamana aa gaya hai! Ek baap ke samne uski beti ko log uske boyfriend ke naam se chida rahe hai! Kal yug, ghor kal yug! (Shaking his head)

Arya - Ha na papa! Bachao mujhe! (After a second) Ek minute! Kya bola apne? Boyfriend! Papaaaaa! Boyfriend nahi hai woh mera!

The whole room echoed with laughter of the team while Arya sat on the hospital bed with a grumpy face.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Happy moments in between trouble! They just stole away a moment of life from life... So who is Rahul Mehra? What twists will he bring in the story? Positive, gray or negative! Who is he? What will happen next? Will ACP sir find out the reason behind Arya's different behaviour? Will Arya be able to know the REAL past? What happened 22 years ago!? What will be its effects now!? Keep reading to know... And yes please do review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note -**

I'm back! So sorry for the delay... I hope i will be forgiven at the end for giving this long long chapter as compensation. Go ahead and read...

* * *

**Recap -**

Arya Prayduman a well known defence lawyer of USA is now back in India after 22 years... With her father ACP Prayduman. She has bonded well with the whole team in so less time. But as she comes back she starts discovering truths of her own life... From notes leading to abandoned bungalow... To hospital and then police station... Where she finds that her biological parents were killed by her own father, ACP Prayduman. In her dilemma she decides to go to her father and ask him all that was going in her mind but in those thoughts she faces a dangerous accident... She is now out of danger but still in hospital. She has not revealed about the questions in her mind to anyone as of now. Rahul a friend of Arya is coming to India to meet her after he came to know of her accident.

ACP sir is carrying a secret in his heart only known to him and Dai maa... A secret that can create a havoc in many lives if revealed.

* * *

*3 days later, hospital ward*

Arya was half lying on the bed with closed eyes while Abhijeet was sitting on a chair besides her... There was pindrop silence in the room. Arya being unusually silent even today... Abhijeet found it weird again and decided to finally ask her what was wrong with her that she was behaving so different since a few days now...

Abhijeet - Kya soch rahi ho?

She was still lost in her thoughts and didn't even hear him. When to bring her back, he kept a hand on her shoulder...

Arya - (startled) Ha bhai? Kuch kaha kya apne?

Abhijeet - Nahi... Bas yeh puch raha tha koi baat hai kya? Kafi dino se dekh raha hu tum pareshan lag rahi ho... Kuch problem ho toh share kar sakti ho mujhse...

Arya - Nahi bhai kuch bhi toh nahi... Mai toh normal hi hu...

Abhijeet - Hmm... (After a second) Janti ho na kisse jhoot bol rahi ho? Bade bade criminals chutki bajate hi muh kholte hai mere samne! Toh jhoot bolne ki koshish toh karna hi mat!

Arya - (with a small smile) Nahi bhai... Sachme kuch nahi hua... (Saying she turned her gaze out of the window of her ward. Staring at the trees outside. Lost in her thoughts)

Abhijeet - Chalo koi nahi... Nahi batana toh mat batao. Lekin agar koi bhi pareshani ho toh bol sakti ho tum mujhe. Bhale hi tumhara bhai bane bohot waqt nahi hua, lekin dil se behan mana hai tumhe. Tumhari rakhsa karna, tumhara saath dena farz hai mera!

Arya felt a new energy rising in herself hearing his words... Yes he was the one. One who could solve her confusion and help her come out of this mess. Taking a deep breath she gathered in herself energy and decided to tell him everything...

Arya - Bhai ek sach jisse apne kudh puri life dekha ho... Aur ek aisa sach jo app jante ho ki sach hai lekin jis par app vishwas nahi kar sakte... Agar ek dusre ke khilaf aakar khade ho jaye toh kiska saath dena chahiye? (She asked teary eyed)

And before she could say anything further the door of her ward opened and someone came inside. He was a young boy in his mid 20s... Was fair skinned and was taller than average. He had black hair, neatly combed and was wearing a brown leather jacket on a white T shirt with navy blue jeans. Glares enhancing his smart look. An expensive smart watch in hand and backpack hanging on one shoulder... While his other hand was supporting the handle of his travel bag. In short he was one handsome guy who could make anyone fall for his looks. As soon as he entered inside he said looking at Arya...

Boy - Yeh kaha thok liya tune kudh ko!?

Arya - Raste pe! Mai raste pe hi gadi chalati hu na! Unlike you...

Boy - What do you mean!? Mai bhi road pe hi gadi chalata hu!

Arya - Correction! Tu gadi chalata nahi... Udata hai!

Boy - Huh! Tu mera dimag khana nahi chodegi na (making a face). Ek toh itna travel karke thak ke aaya mai... Aur tu hai ki abhi bhi mujhe pareshan kar rahi hai! (with a fake sad face)

Arya - Chal chal natak band kar! Aur tu sidha hospital kyu aa gaya? Ghar jana tha na pehle!

Boy - Apki chinta mai din ka chain aur raat ki neend sab karam hai mohtarma!

Arya - Tu hindi ka postmortem karna kab chodega angreez! Its haram not karam!

Boy - Ha ha theek hai! Ho jati hai bache se galti kabhi kabhi! Bache ki kaan legi kya!

Arya - (Keeping hand on her head) Jaan it is!

Abhijeet who was busy attending a call from a while now came back still talking on phone to take out something from his wallet that was kept on the table beside Arya. While Arya getting an idea indicated the boy to see in the direction where Abhijeet was standing busy in his call once again and it was then that RAHUL noticed him and kept staring at him for a while with open mouth. And then burst on Arya in anger saying...

Rahul - Abhijeet sir! Teri wajh se i didn't even see him! Yaar Abhijeet sir! (Jumping like a kid in excitement) Finally am seeing him in front of my eyes! I can't believe this! Yaar tujhe pata hai na kitna bada fan hu mai unka! Unki investigation karne ka tarika... Unka style! Sharpness! And especially unka aim! Haye! Unko goli chalate dekhne ke liye toh mai kudh uss goli ka nishana banne tayar hu! Introduce kara na yaar mujhe unse (shaking Arya)

Until then Abhijeet was done talking on the phone and had seen Rahul jumping like a mad. With a shocked and wondering expression to as what happened to him, he came back and asked Arya in signs to as what happened as Rahul who was still busy jumping. When she said...

Arya - Kuch nahi bhai... Yeh pagal hai. Aur apko dekh kar aur bada pagal ho gaya hai!

Abhijeet - Hain?

By now Rahul had stopped jumping and finally Arya introduced both of them to each other...

Arya - So bhai he is Rahul... The most pagal insan you will ever meet (before Rahul could even protest, she continued) and i don't think i need to tell you (to Rahul) who he is. Jitni research tune inke upar ki hai am damn sure tujhe bhai ke bare mai kudh bhai se bhi zayada pata hoga!

Rahul - Chup reh tu! (To Abhijeet) Sir mai na apka bohot bada fan hu! (Hugging him) Sir app na mujhe goli maar do!

Abhijeet - Hain!

Rahul - Ha sir! Mujhe na apko goli chalate dekhna hai na isiliye!

Arya - Ha bhai maar do! Itna acha chance baar baar nahi milega. Ek hi baar mai picha choot jayega! Nahi toh lifetime pareshan karega apko!

Rahul - Tu 5 minute chup nahi kya reh sakti!

Abhijeet was just staring at him not knowing what to say. He looked at Arya for help who pulled Rahul to the other side while Abhijeet just smiled and said after a while...

Abhijeet - Daya ka call tha... Mujhe thoda kaam hai, beauro jana padega. So tum dono baate karo... Mai chalta hu...

Arya - Ok bhai... Bye take care. Iss bandar se baad mai baat kar lena. Tab tak yeh zara control mai bhi aa jayega! (She said looking at Rahul with a sarcastic smile. While Rahul maintained silence which he otherwise wouldn't had only cause he cared about his image in front of Abhijeet)

Soon Abhijeet left hurriedly cause he was already late but not without whispering in Arya's ear as...

Abhijeet - (whispering to Arya) Waise teri choice buri nahi hai (winking)... Don't worry shaadi ke liye mai baat kar lunga ACP sir se. Unko bhi pasand aa jana chahiye yeh waise!

And before Arya could hit him with the cushion she had already picked up, Abhijeet went away running to parking lot as he was in no mood to get scolded by ACP sir for coming late.

*A little while later*

Arya and Rahul were sitting in the room chatting about various topics. While Arya who was a little tired of sitting for long now, lied down in half sitting position. Rahul had washed his face had got himself a little comfortable as he had come from a long journey. They were talking about one of the recent case of Rahul's when suddenly he asked her...

Rahul - Chal ab jaldi se bata kya hua hai tujhe?

Arya - What?

Rahul - Ha... Bata na, kya hua hai tujhe? Kis baat se pareshan hai tu?

Arya - Nahi toh! Aisa toh kuch bhi nahi hai!

Rahul - Jhoot bolne ki coaching classes hoti hai kahi yaha pe? You badly need them! Jhoot bolna aata hi nahi hai tujhe!

Arya - (turning away her gaze) Am not lying yaar! Sach mai kuch nahi hua mujhe!

Rahul - Acha nahi hua bas! Yeh hi bata de ki apni woh real diamond jaisi smile ko bech yeh nakli plastic ki smile kaha se utha ke layi hai?

Arya looked at him in disbelief... And then finally smiled a real one after a really long time. Thats the effect friends have on you... They can see those tears which haven't even found the way to your eyes yet and then also find a way to stop any tear that tries to reach your eyes...

Rahul - Has liya ho toh bol kya hua hai!

Arya - Kaha se start karu? Tu hi bata mujhe! India aayi thi apni life khusi se spend karne... Apne papa ke saath. Kya pata tha ki i will get lost in the pages of my own past!

After a meaningful silence of about a minute Arya started telling him everything that had happened with her since she had come to India... About those mysterious notes... The abandoned bungalow... How it led her to hospital and then to the police station... And how she discovered the biggest truth of her life... That her father ACP sir was the one who has killed her biological parents in an encounter...

Arya - Mujhe mere sawalo ka jawab chahiye Rahul! Lekin kaise? Mai papa ko puch ke unhe hurt nahi karna chahti. Aur mai inn sawalo ke saath reh bhi toh nahi sakti! Its a sin yaar! Its a sin to think of him in a bad way! Lekin yeh thoughts mere dimag se jaa hi nahi rahe! Mai kya karu Rahul tu hi bata mujhe?

Rahul not having an answer was quite. He had seen Arya jumping and crying in happiness when she was about to come to India. The way she used to talk of her father... The proudest daughter of a honest man! Who leaves a successful career... A billion dollar and life of a queen behind to come back and live in a moderate bungalow... With hopes of starting career again!? This girl did it! Why? Everytime people asked this 'Why' she answered 'one hug of my father costs more than a billion dollars and my career combined!'. In a world where children leave their old parents in a old age home... She was one gem of a person who could leave everything for her father! And today she was forced to think against him! Against the man who ment the world to her!

Rahul breathed deep and leaned on the backrest of the chair. And a minute later he was done making a decision... Decision that 'I am going to help her out in finding her answers'... He said finally to Arya who was looking at him still expecting an answer to her questions...

Rahul - Let's investigate this! Tu sir se puch nahi sakti... Aur inn sawalo ke saath reh bhi nahi sakti... So let's find the answer to your questions ourselves...

Arya - How?

Rahul - Pata nahi! Abhi mujhe pata nahi... Lekin mai karta... ( Without even completing the sentence he sprang up from the chair and asked Arya hurriedly) Woh file kaha hai?

Arya - Konsi file?

Rahul - Aree wahi jo tu police record room se layi thi?

Arya - Woh! (Thinking) Ha... Woh toh mere room mai hai! Jis din mera accident hua tha maine wahi chod di woh...

Rahul - Tere ghar ka address de!

Arya - Lekin tu karne kya wala hai? (She asked confused)

Rahul - Tujhe jitna pucha utna bol na! Mai batata hu tujhe sab baad me!

Arya told him the address and Rahul instantly rushed out of the hospital. Telling Arya to take care of herself. She was fine enough to take care of herself now and with nurses being around her it wasn't a problem. So he left hurriedly picking up his luggage ignoring all the questions Arya kept asking him about what he was going to do!

Rahul rushed out of the hospital... Went to his home... Met his family as he had just come from US after a long time and then freshening up quickly left for Arya's house... Politely answering the questions from his family as to where he was going again. He took his father's car and soon reached ACP sir's house. Ringing the bell he found Dai maa at the door and touching her feet he took her blessings. ACP sir was in beauro and hence it was not hard for him to go in Arya's room and take that file. Not waiting to read it then and there, he left after having halwa made by Dai maa for him. He sat on the backseat of his car reading the police record file of that case... He went closely through every minute detail... The day of encounter, the charges filed against the team that carried out the encounter, the forensic reports, details of the judge and the lawyers involved, statements from the officers and also ACP sir where he had admitted that he was the one who had fired on them, the witnesses and all the evidences about the case. Finding nothing useful he felt frustrated but then suddenly there came spark in his eyes as he was going through the file second time, just in case he had missed something...

Rahul - (talking to himself) Advocate Raghuveer Jagdishwar! Yes this man can help me!

He searched on the net for 'Advocate Raghuveer Jagdishwar's' office and as he found it he speed towards it.

Raghuveer Jagdishwar was Mr. Arun Malhotra's (Arya's biological father) lawyer. Mr. Arun Malhotra being a big business man obviously had a lawyer to handle the legal aspects of his business. Mr. Raghuveer was one of the few people who had come out to recognize and answer police enquiries regarding the case then. Hence his mention in the police record file. He was one person who came out recognise the dead bodies of Arya's parents... Also had answered various questions about them for the police when asked about. He had willfully helped in the investigation of that case. He was a close friend of Arun Malhotra... And hence must have had good amount of information regarding the case and its proceedings. And so he could prove helpful in answering the question 'What happened 27 years ago?'

Advocate Raghuveer's office was on 8th floor of a multistorey building. As the lift dropped him there he enquired on the reception about him. He was told to wait for a while but was lucky enough to be able to meet him without prior appointment. A little while later when he entered inside he was greeted by the old lawyer talking to his assistant about some case. Rahul took his chair in front of him and waited for him to finish his conversation...

Raghuveer - Yes young man? How can i help you? The receptionist told me you were desperate to meet me and didn't wish to wait till tomorrow?

Rahul - Yes sir... Sorry for the inconvenience that i caused. But i didn't have the time to wait till tomorrow...

Raghuveer - Hmm... Kya kar sakta hu mai apke liye? Waise may i know your good name?

Rahul - Sir am Rahul Mehra... Am a defence lawyer myself. I practice in US. Mai yaha par meri ek friend ke liye aaya hu. Mujhe apse ek incident ke bare mai baat karni thi. One incident that took place some 27 years ago!

Raghuveer - That's a pretty too much ago. I hope it isn't my doctor who has sent you to test my memory! That irritating person keeps on saying i have been forgetting things of late now. Huh! Jaise usse toh sab kuch yaad rehta hai na! (Joked the old lawyer)

Rahul - (smiling) Ji nahi sir! Actually meri friend ek problem mai phas gayi hai... Uss problem ko solve karne ke liye hume kuch sawalo ke jawab chahiye jo shayad sirf apke paas hai...

Raghuveer - May i know who is this friend of yours?

Rahul - Sir Arya is her name...

Raghuveer - Arya!

The lawyer repeated behind him in shock. The name did ring a bell in his brain... But he not being sure of his thoughts asked impatiently...

Raghuveer - Pura naam kya hai?

Rahul - Arya Prayduman...

Hearing the name Raghuveer's eyes got teary... Which shocked Rahul to as what happened to him suddenly, cause to as what Rahul had understood, Mr. Raghuveer was a pretty composed man!

Rahul - Sir are you ok?

Raghuveer - Yes yes. Am all fine (saying he picked up a glass of water kept on his table and gulped down a few sips to control his emotions) How is she? And where is she? I hope she is doing good!

Rahul - Yes sir. She is all fine.

Raghuveer - Happy to hear that! (Sighing) Kya madat kar sakta hu mai tumhari?

Rahul - Sir if am not wrong... App Mr. Arun Malhotra ke lawyer the? Am talking about Mr. Arun Malhotra who was a great business man. Jinki death...

Raghuveer - (cutting him in between) Ek encounter mai hui thi!

Rahul - Yes sir! You have got me right! Unki hi baat kar raha hu mai!

Raghuveer - Usse bhool bhi nahi sakta yaar mai! Dost tha woh mera... Bohot karibi dost tha. Ek kabil business man and even better as a human being! Apni mehnat se itna bada business empire khada kiya tha... Kushi se apni zindagi jee raha tha... Apni family aur ek kachori! Jisse khye bina uska din nahi nikalta! Bas issi mai simat kar uski zindagi katham ho jati thi! But destiny plays bad always! (He gritted his teeth in anger) Bas ek hatsa aur sab kuch tabah ho gaya! Sab kuch!

Rahul - App ussi hatse bhi baat kar rahe hai na? Wohi encounter jisme unn dono ki mout...

Raghuveer - Haa... Apni family ke saath lonavala jaa raha tha woh! Weekend spend karne! Usse kya pata tha uske saath kya hone wala hai!

Rahul - Sir mujhe bhi ussi case ke bare mai janna hai! Kya app bata sakte hai please?

Raghuveer - Waise toh mai apne kisi bhi client ki information kisi ko nahi deta... Lekin tum Arya ka naam lekar aaye ho toh mujhe ajj bolna hoga. Lekin pehle mujhe yeh batao ki ajj 27 saal baad kyu janna hai tumhe yeh sab?

Rahul - Arya ke liye sir! Usse kuch aisa sach pata chala hai jiske bare mai na woh apne papa ko puch sakti hai na unn sawalo ke saath reh sakti hai... Bas unhi sawalo ka jawab dhundne aaya hu!

Raghuveer - Kya pata chala hai usse? Yeh ki her father ACP Prayduman is the one who killed her real father and mother Arun and Gayatri?

Rahul - Ji haa sir! Lekin apko kaise pata chala?

Raghuveer - Ek bachi ke liye aur konsa aisa sawal ho sakta hai jiska jawab uske liye itna zaruri ho! Yeh sach ek na ek din toh usse pata chalna hi tha!

Rahul - Apne kaha yeh 'Sach'... Matlab yehi sach hai na ki ACP sir ne hi Arya ke biological parents ko goli mari thi?

Raghuveer - Ha, sach hai! (Leaning back on his chair he continued) Arun and Gayatri were a happy couple. Blessed with a baby daughter three years after their marriage. Arun ka business tab tak stable tha aur kafi aage pohach chuka tha. He was one of the most successful businessman in the country! Uss din as i said woh lonavala jaa raha tha. With his family. Tabhi pata nahi kaise uss encounter mai phas gaya. Neither of them survived! Bas Arya bach gayi! Mujhe nahi pata kaise! Lekin woh bach toh gayi lekin kuch 2/3 mahine tak gayab rahi... Jaise koi usse chupaye baitha raha, jab tak woh case chal raha tha. The case was hyped! Bohot enquiries hui... Bohot investigation hui. Lekin end mai on the basis of benefit of doubt Prayduman and his other team mates were cleared of all charges. Bohot gussa aaya tha mujhe uss par. Aata bhi kyu nahi usne do beguhano ki jaan leli thi. Galti se hi sahi lekin li toh thi na! Mai toh iss baat ko galti manne ko tayar hi nahi tha... Aise kaise pata nahi chala ki they were not gang members! I couldn't believe this until Prayduman met me one day. A month later after he was given clean chit by the court. I still remember that day... How he walked inside my office with Arya in his hand. I was so damn angry on him! I was fuming in anger to as what was Arya doing with him! But then he told me ki Arya abse unki beti hai. I was so shocked! Matlab he was the one who killed her parents and then he came to me with the missing child and told me that he was now the legal guardian of Arya!

Rahul - Just a second sir! What did you say? Legal guardian? He didn't adopt her?

Raghuveer - As far as i know he wasn't allowed by court to adopt Arya! Taking in regard the risk that his job came with...

Rahul - Hmm ok... Please go ahead sir.

Raghuveer - So where was I? Yes he came to me with Arya one day. He told me to not to disclose this to anyone that Arya was alive and with him. Unhone court se Arya ke legal guardian banne ki appeal bhi jitni secretly ho sake utne secretly ki thi! What a genius that man is... Kisi ko pata chalne nahi diya ki she is the same child that went missing at the time of encounter! Woh mere paas aaye the kyuki woh chahte the ki Arun ki will ke hisab se mai uski puri property apne paas sambhal ke rakhu aur usse trust mai na jane du jab tak Arya 18 nahi ho jati! I agreed to him... As it was for the welfare of the kid!

Rahul - Phir sir?

Raghuveer - Phir? Phir kuch nahi! Maine Arya ke 18 hone tak property ko trust mai jane nahi diya and as she turned 18 maine usse woh property sop di! Yes jab tak Arya 18 nahi hui tab tak uss property ki power of attorney court ne ACP ko hi di thi... He being the legal guardian of Arya!

Rahul - Iske baad uss property ka kya hua app bata sakte hai?

Raghuveer - Ji nahi... Iske baad mera kabhi koi lena dena hua hi nahi ACP sir yaa phir Arya se!

Rahul - Ok sir. Thank you so very much! App nahi jante apne meri kitni help ki hai! Thank you for your precious time! And once again sorry mai bina appointment ke aa gaya.

Raghuveer- Its completely ok young man! It was a pleasure meeting you. Mujhe Arya theek hai yeh bhi pata chal gaya tumhari wajh se! Its me who should be thanking you! Waise hum lawyers apni kursi sahi haato mai sop rahe hai iss baat ka vishwas zarur ho gaya mujhe! Achi investigation karte ho! Keep it up

Rahul - Oh! Thank you so much sir! Am honoured! If you permit i will take the leave now. Thank you sir!

Shaking hands with him and thanking him once again Rahul left the office... While going back he didn't care to take the lift and instead walked down the stairs. Lost deep in his thoughts...

Rahul - (thinking) Arya ki mostly sari property ke bare mai pata hai mujhe! Uski India mai toh koi property hai hi nahi! Toh phir Mr. Arun ka business, bungalow and everything else gaya toh gaya kaha? Advocate Raghuveer said ki unhone sari property Arya ke naam kardi thi as soon as she turned 18! Then where on earth did the property go now!? Mujhe nahi lagta ki Arya ko kudh ko iss property ke bare mai pata hai! Otherwise she would have told me someday...

By now he had already come down into the parking and whispering to himself 'i am gonna go till the bottom of this' he hurried in his car to his next destination... That was LRO (Land Reform Office - Department that keeps an eye and maintains a record of land deals and its transfers).

Reaching there he somehow tricked the officer there and got the file from him which contained the records of Mr. Arun Malhotra's property. It had all records of the property like who all were the owners of that property... In the order in which they owned it. The person who owned it first named first and then the next owner second and so on... He went through all the names and stopped at one... The chronology was Arun Malhotra to Arya Prayduman and within a span of few days after it was transferred to Arya it was then transferred to ACP sir! But why was the question! Why did he take the property on his name? Was all his love for Arya only for the sake of property? Rahul couldn't help thinking this.

Leaving the LRO office he drived straight to hospital... Where he saw Arya was impatiently trying to call someone... As soon as Rahul entered inside the ward Arya bombarded him with questions...

Arya - Kaha the tum? Tumhara phone bhi nahi laga raha! Kab se try kar rahi hu? Jaise nikale the mujhe tab se tension ho rahi hai pata hai! Kuch bata kar bhi nahi gaye! Gaye kaha the tum akhir? Kya karne gaye the?

When Rahul still didn't utter a word and was looking lost in his thoughts she asked him scared...

Arya - Rahul? Kya hua yaar? Kuch bol kyu nahi raha tu?

While Rahul was busy thinking how to tell her this?! He couldn't gather enough courage to tell her what her father had done. The circumstances showed that ACP sir had taken her responsibility only for her property. He had taken away the property on his name by cheating Arya... And if all this was true then fact that ACP sir had killed Arya's biological parents also somewhere indicated that it was not a mere case of mistaken identity but could be a conspiracy... Even the thought shook him to the core! He didn't know how Arya would react to this... She was too sensitive in case of ACP sir... She would not be able to tolerate this fact... In between his thoughts he again heard Arya say...

Arya - Rahul kuch bol na yaar?

Closing his eyes Rahul took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then picked up a glass of water and gave it to Arya. Told her to drink it and when she denied he forced her to drink it. All the while Arya kept repeating her questions but he seemed least interested in answering her. At last he settled on the chair and sat facing her. And holding her right hand in both his hands he started narrating her all that he came to know today. He knew it would break her but she had to know this truth... It was about her and she deserved to know this even if she wished to never know it. He kept on saying and she kept listening... While saying Rahul tried to judge it from her expressions to what was going on in her mind. But her expressions gave no hint of anything at all! And this scared Rahul like nothing else ever could...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

What will Arya's reaction be? A billion dollar question that this is will be answered in the next chapter. The emotional ride starts the next chapter. So keep reading...

BTW this was the longest ever chapter that i have written... So i hope i deserve a long review for this? Positive or negative doesn't matter... But it should be the truth that you feel. Too much of the things were revealed in this one. I hope it wasn't confusing! If it was please let me know! Thank you. And waiting for the review.


End file.
